An Angel Without Wings Cannot Fly
by Arcander
Summary: She travels with AVALANCHE to find her past, an encounter with Sephiroth brings everything back. “You said you wanted to remember.” These are the last words I hear as I slide into darkness: “Here is how an angel flies.”
1. Chapter 1

An Angel Without Wings Cannot Fly

By: Arcander

Disclaimer: The disclaimer will hold for the entire story. If you recognize it from somewhere, I don't own it. If you don't recognize it, I most likely still don't own it. About all I own are a few names. That's it… but then again… who knows.

Summary: A young girl journeys with AVALANCHE on the fateful journey to kill Sephiroth. Having no recollection of her past, she must rely on her instincts, that is, until she meets him again, and her memory comes flooding back. Will she save this man whom means so much to her, or will she die trying?

Oh, and I apologize profusely if I get them out of character, which I'm fairly sure that I will.

Chapter 1

I shiver as I stumble up the mountain, dark hair whipping in front of my face. Once again I wonder why I agreed to join this AVALACHE thing. Tifa and Cloud, that's easy, Sephiroth burned their town. Barret, well, he's got a little girl he wants to raise in a peaceful world; Cid wants the space program to be restarted. Yuffie, well, who knows what she thinks; she's probably going to get a percentage of the materia we find. Nanaki's grandfather Bue—whatever his name is—told him to come with us, and Cait Sith, well, he was a ShinRa spy, but now he's on our side. Vincent needs to atone for some uncommitted crime. Aeris... she was the last Cetra, she was so kind... and now she's dead. And that is why I am here, because of her, because of her death. Originally, I joined to get out of that place, that festering swamp, Midgar.

The name Sephiroth seems oddly familiar, but I cannot remember why. Cloud raises his hand to call a stop and I drop to my knees and collapse on the ground, welcoming the respite from the biting wind.

Black boots move into view, and I hear the faint creak and pop of someone's knees as they stand beside me. "Sasaria," a red cape flickers into view, "are you well?"

I nod, noticing the shocked looks of the other AVALANCHE vigilantes staring at us, "I'm fine, Vinnie!" I cover a grin at his less than pleased reaction to his nickname. "It's not as windy down here." With one hand I grab a fistful of snow and lob it at Cloud's face, before hopping up and brushing the snow off of my pants. I pull off my trench coat, which reveals a low-cut, black, stretch-knit tank. I brush the snow off of it—the trench coat—before donning it again. By that time Cloud had recovered from the shock of getting a snowball to the face and was preparing to retaliate.

I do the only thing that an unfairly cute girl of unknown age, but looks to be—and acts like—a fifteen year old can do. I dive behind Vincent and fling my arms around his neck, "save me Vinnie! Cloud's going to kill me!" It works like a charm, and I get a piggyback ride out of it too.

Vincent of course just tells me to let go of him, but my antics give Cloud such a guilt trip that he gives me a ride as a "sorry, I didn't mean to, don't take it seriously" sort of thing.

I love doing that to people, manipulation is so much fun. For some crazed reason I don't think Tifa likes it that much, the piggyback ride that is.

Once we enter the Crater I am made to walk again, and the sense of foreboding increases. I cling to Vincent's side like a burr, having at some point on the trip decided that he was my "Uncle Vinnie" not only that, but my favorite uncle too. Of course, I kind of forgot to mention it to the other members of the party, so they all just think I have a crush on him.

He gives a few half-hearted attempts to shake me off, but he quickly subsides, perhaps he notices my apprehension. We slowly make our decent, pausing more frequently to rest between battles. My skill with my blade astounds, and has astounded, and probably always will astound, everyone... including myself. The sword is nothing special, unless you count it being a five foot long katana that never dulls and has numerous materia slots. Jokingly people have called it the Masamune, or its twin, what they don't know, is how close to being right they are... heh, I don't even know it. My ability to wield and master material is phenomenal. In my hands material masters up to six times as fast as the other party members, and does approximately three times the damage.

With my skills I have no reason to be afraid. Yet, I am afraid. I shiver and finally let go of Vincent's arm. I lag behind the rest of the group to give my jumbled thoughts room to sort themselves out.

Lost in contemplation, I fail to notice the group stopping. I run, well walk, straight into Barret's back. I glance up wondering why we stopped, rubbing my nose slightly. My hand drops from my nose and falls weakly to my side.

Standing before us is the almighty Sephiroth. Tears pour from my eyes and I stalk forward and slap him across the face. I stand in front of him with my hands on my hips, a glare present on my face. "You bastard." I spit out each word venomously. He rubs his jaw lightly, smirking down at me. "What, you aren't going to kill me? You certainly had no problem killing her!"

Sephiroth draws the Masamune, "as you wish." In a blur of movement my katana is drawn and I drop into my fighting stance: crouched on my right leg, my left leg fully extended to the side, my left fingertips resting lightly on the ground, and my katana in my right hand, the tip resting on the ground. "I'm surprised you can use the Murasame." He says, "But a good sword doesn't completely make up for a bad fighting stance. You leave yourself completely vulnerable to an attack."

He swings his sword down at my "unprotected" leg. What he had not been expecting was my speed. My blade flashes up to meet his and I perform a kick directed at his kneecap. He hastily sidesteps and I hop to my feet, anticipating his next move.

The ex-general steps back, sheathing his sword. "Why?" I gasp, half in tears.

"You remind me of someone I once knew."

"No... Why did you kill her?"

He merely raises his eyebrows and shrugs. "Why does anyone do anything?"

_A young black-haired girl runs up and tackles a silver-haired boy in his mid teens. "Sephy!" She says accusingly, "you promised, let's go!"_

_The boy, Sephy, turns and glares at the younger SOLDIERS he is training, and catches the snickering, "Don't get any ideas, she's my sister. And Ria, the name's Sephiroth."_

_"Sephy, come on! You promised you'd take me to see Aeris!" The girl says, bouncing around on her feet, completely ignoring her brother's comment._

_Sephiroth throws his hands up in mock defet. "Alright, Sasaria, you win, I'll take you to see your sister."_

I suddenly spin away from him and run madly up the path, only to be caught by Vincent. "..." he sighs, "What's wrong?"

Cloud and Tifa took that opportunity to question Sephiroth, but I could care less either way. "The bastard." I whisper fiercely. "He killed her! He killed her!"

Vincent cradles my head against his chest, trying to calm me down. "... ..."

I jerk my head up to meet his eyes. "That bastard! My brother... he killed my sister!" I practically scream that. I shove myself away from Vincent and turn around. My gaze falls on Sephiroth, "Go away Sephy, it is not yet time for the final battle."

He cocks an eyebrow and grips his Masamune before spinning on his heel and walking off.

"Cocky bastard." I spit out.

"'Sephy'? Who the hell is Sephy?" Cloud asks, scratching his head. "And what's your grudge against Sephiroth, I mean, I know mine and Tifa's... but you just exploded on him there."

I just turn my gaze on him, him being Cloud, and shake my head slightly, almost sadly. My gaze then falls to Tifa who is standing next to him, "Has he always been this stupid or is it the proximity of Sephiroth?"

Tifa gasps, "Sasaria! You should be nicer to your leader! And Sephiroth could never make Cloud stupid."

I shake my head from side to side, an expression of mock-sorrow present, "So he's just plain stupid. Well, I suppose that works, pity I didn't recognize it before, because if I had I could've left." I turn to go when something—a hand—strikes my cheek. "What?" I snarl at Tifa.

"Cloud is not stupid! And you had better answer his question!"

**_-"Go ahead, hit her back."-_**

"Who... who are you?" I question the voice resounding within the depths of my head."

**_-"Your mother."-_**

"You are not! My mother was Ifalna!"

**_-"Or so you believe, or should I say, or so you have been led to believe."-_**

"Just shut up, shut up!"

A hand is rested on my right shoulder, followed shortly by something sharp and metal on my left shoulder. I flinch at the first contact, and then relax when I feel the claw.

"Who are you talking to?" Vincent asks the question no one else dares ask.

"I don't know... she wouldn't tell me." I whisper before burying my head in his chest.

Cloud looked at me curiously, "Wasn't Ifalna Aeris's birthmother?" I nod my head very slightly, "And she's your mother you say?" Again, I nod my head. He then screams at me, "Are you even paying attention to me? You had better answer me!"

Vincent glares at Cloud, "She has been, you have no reason to yell at her, and I suggest that you desist unless you want _every_ monster in the vicinity to know your location and attack you."

I push away from Vincent, grinning wryly at his threat, "Thanks Uncle Vinnie," I whisper, before turning to face Cloud. "And yes, Aeris and I are sisters." I raise my hand to stop the flow of questions. "And before you ask, I only just remembered, during my battle with Sephiroth." I turn on my heel and stalk off.

"Looking for me?" A voice echoes from the air around me. "Come and find me little sister, and bring your friends too."

Cloud turns on me quickly having just arrived. "The voice, said sister, does this meant that Aeris is still alive?"

I roll my eyes and walk over to an entrance. "Aeris is dead, Cloud. D-E-A-D." I walk through the doorway.

"I thought I told you to bring the others." The voice whisperingly echoes. "My orders do not go un-obeyed."

I shrug and flip my long, scraggly braid back behind my shoulders and continue onwards. I come to a ledge and hop off of it, landing about eight feet below it on solid ground.

I brush a few damp strands of hair behind my ears and pause to catch my breath.

Within moments my arms are held firmly behind my back and something cold and sharp is pressed against my throat. "So you found me, or shall I say that I found you?"

I try to jerk away but the object that I have decided is a knife—due to the sharp metallic smell, as well as the coolness of the object and the purpose it is being used for—is pressed more firmly into my throat. A single tear escapes my eye and makes a streak down my dusty, grimy cheek.

"Why do you cry, Little Angel?"

"Because I am unable to fly."

"And why is that?"

"My wings are trying to remember how, but something holds them back."

"Then I will just have to help them remember." The dagger is no longer as firmly pressed against my throat.

Cloud rushes in, the rest trailing in behind him. "Let her go you murderer!"

I chuckle weakly, earning a sharp glance from Cloud. "I doubt that my estimable brother is going to listen to you."

"Your... brother?" Cloud gasps. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why? Because I thought you would be able to figure it out."

"You were the one to call me stupid." Cloud points out matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I was. I only screamed that my brother killed my sister, you discovered that Aeris was my sister, I only figure you would put the two together." I shake my head and wince as the dagger lightly slices my skin. "Sephy, you can release the death grip now."

Sephiroth doesn't respond.

The blood in my head pounds, "Sephy?"

"You said you wanted to remember." These are the last words I hear as I slide into darkness: "Here is how an angel flies."

- -

_Arcander T. Nacelsten_

A/N: Starting next chapter, the first line of every chapter will be a continuation of this chapter, and then the rest will be her memories.


	2. Chapter 2

An Angel Without Wings Cannot Fly

By: Arcander

Chapter 2

The pressure of the dagger disappears, and a strong arm supports my body.

- -

I was a beautiful baby, or so I was told. And now, now people tell me that I am an adorable little girl. They tell me I have a wonderful mother. But my daddy, they never mention him. Did he die?

I am sitting on my bed, my bed in my disgustingly pink room. Of course, I couldn't reveal my dislike of my room; no one cared about my opinions. I was barely three, and although I was enhanced with Jenova cells, my ability for speech was severely lacking.

So here I am, dressed in a frilly pink dress, with white little stockings, curled black hair, (disgusting Shirley Temple curls...) and my special face: a mixture of a scowl, glare, and pout. At that moment my savior walks into the room, although at the moment, I don't know it.

The boy wrinkles his nose at the sight of my room. "Well hello, little pink princess." I turn my little face on him. "Careful, it might get stuck like that."

I hop off the bed and walk over to him, where I promptly begin kicking his shins. "Ow! Stop it." He exclaims.

I glare ferociously at him. He sighs, steps back and takes a bow. At that moment Mommy bustles into the room. "Sasaria, there you are darling, come have a bite to eat with your dear mommy, will you?"

"Excuse me ma'am," the silver-haired boy still standing in the doorway says, "but Professor Hojo wants to see a Miss Sasaria and a Miss Aeris right away."

"No!" She gasps, "He promised me! He promised me he'd leave my girls alone."

I look between my mommy and the boy. I eventually run over and open the connecting door into a pale blue room. "Aewis!" I call and she walks over to the door, wearing a light blue dress similar to my own. "Pwofessor Hojie want see us."

I'm sure you're wondering why Aeris, the beacon of hope, the savior of the planet, and the person who infallibly wears pink, is doing with a blue bedroom, not to mention wearing blue instead of her trademarked color. Amazingly, as a very young child she hated pink, sounds like me, but later on... well, we'll leave that for later.

She nods and we run over to where Mommy is, "Mom, are you coming with us?" Aeris asks, clinging to her hand. Mommy nods, and I grab the boy's arm. "Me 'Ria." He jumps at the contact and looks at me oddly.

"Don't you know I'm strange?" He asks and succeeds in shaking me off.

I pout and then tackled him, paying no heed to the fact that I am wearing a dress. Although my best effort only causes him to take a step backwards and that was more in shock than anything else. "Meanie!" I say to him, my special face, hitherto to be referred to as SF, slipped and was replaced by a true pout.

He inclines his head, as if acknowledging and accepting the label, "Sorry." A tear forms in my eye and I dejectedly turn away.

I feel someone timidly hug me from behind, and I slowly turn around to see Sephiroth, although I don't know that that is his name, biting his lip and hastily retracting his arms.

I smile at him, one of my first true smiles, "Me 'Ria, who you?"

The boy smiles a wry grin, "Sephiroth."

"Pweased meet you, Sephiwoth." I say, trying to sound grown up.

Mommy gasps upon hearing his name and she pulls me away from him, as if she's afraid he'll hurt me. "Darling, stay away from him, he's just using you!"

Sephiroth sighs softly, as if he is hurt by her reaction... hurt, but used to it. "That's what they all say, if only someone would tell me _why_." He says that quietly, obviously not meaning to be heard. "Well," he says at a normal level of voice, "are we going to be going, our—I mean my father is waiting for us."

Mommy glares at him, and I slip out of her grasp and grab Sephiroth's hand. "Me walk with you." I say with my usual expression back on my face, but this time with a tinge of excitement. "Why mommy no like you?"

He glances down at his hand, as if wondering what he is supposed to do. We've left the hall we were in and had entered another before he answered me, "It's because of my dad, he's the head scientist here... I've been used as a..." he suddenly stops, in both his sentence and his movement.

I stumble forwards, tripping slightly. After regaining my feet, I look over at him, to see why he stopped, he is staring straight ahead, I follow his look, and come face to face with a boy who's age I would place somewhere in between Aeris and Sephiroth's.

"Rufus," Sephiroth says, forcing his voice to sound pleasant, "if you would please excuse us."

"Is our dear experiment finally allowed out of his cell? Tell me Sephiroth, why is it that you are traumatizing children? I thought that your father kept you locked away, I know if you were my son I would—oops," he falls silent.

Professor Hojo walks up behind Rufus and clears his throat, "I was beginning to wonder if you were coming boy, and why all these," he clears his throat and waves his hand, "people? Surely you heard me tell you that I needed two girls, not two girls, a woman, and Young ShinRa."

Sephiroth looks at his feet, and I decide to speak for him. "Hewwo, Misteh, Me Ria, Sephiwoth say Pwofessor Hojie want see me an' Aewis. Mommy come wif us, an' Rufie," I pause for a moment trying to figure out the word I am looking for, "an' Rufie bump, no... he stopped-ed us. Den he be all talky to Sephiwoth, and den you come. Like dat."

Sephiroth shakes his head, "Sorry Professor, I did not know you didn't want the girls' mother with them, otherwise I would have requested that she stay behind. And Rufus," at the mention of Rufus's name his upper lip curls in a faint snarl, "stopped us to ask," he is interrupted by Hojo.

"I heard what he said boy, now come along little ones, Ifalna, I will have to ask you to go back to your room, I will return them when I'm finished."

"Hojo, you promised me you would leave my girls alone, are you going back on that?" Ifalna whispers.

Hojo smirks, "There has been a change in plans, my dear, be a good specimen and go back to your room."

"What's a spec-ee-man?" I ask curiously, "An' Rufie called Sephiwoth a spear-mint, what's a spear-mint?"

At the same time I ask that, Aeris whimpers, "Mom, don't leave me here, please!"

"Don't trouble yourself with scientific terminology, it doesn't concern you," the professor says before turning to Ifalna. "I'll take her; now go to your room."

"Aewis, come on, we'll see Mommy soon, I pwomise. Pwanet say so."

Aeris looks at me and then nods. Mommy says, "Be safe darlings," and then walks off.

I'm still holding Sephiroth's hand, and Hojo notices it, "Sasaria, I'm afraid you'll have to leave Sephiroth, he isn't needed in the lab today."

"Aww, bye Sephy, come say hewwo to me, nkay?"

Sephiroth nods and slips his hand out of mine and turns and walks off, Rufus walks after him quickly.

When Sephiroth leaves, Hojo turns to lead us where we're going, walking faster than I can keep up with, without having to run. I run up to him and grab the hem of his lab coat. "Pwofessor," I say, panting slightly, "cawwy me!"

Hojo looks down at me coldly, "You have two feet. Walk."

I stop suddenly and sit on the ground, crossing my arms, "Me no move, 'less you cawwy me!"

Hojo snarls and walks over to me and grabs my arm and drags me to my feet. He then backhands me and walks forward, dragging me along with him. I look up at him, shocked because no one ever hit me before. "You mean!" I cry, a trace of a tear trickling down my face.

Hojo laughs cruelly and upon the sixth time that I trip he bends down and scoops me up, carrying me unceremoniously in his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and fall asleep. Had I been awake, I would have seen his shocked expression, but I was not, so I did not see it.

I awakened hearing voices, "I wouldn't hurt her... she's much too precious; especially if she's what I think she is. No, if she's _who_ I think she is. Now if you'll excuse me, sir, I have some tests to run." I shifted slightly, and buried my nose further into his white lab coat. "No darling," he murmurs, "you're much too important to risk."

"Professor?" the other person asks, "did you say something?"

"Nothing, Mr. ShinRa."

"Then you will think it over."

"I have already said I would, have I not?"

"Very well, and I expect results from these... tests..." The man lets out a cold bark of a laugh and then slaps Professor Hojo on the back and leaves. Aeris whimpers quietly. She had seen it all.

I awoke again later, lying on top of a blanket on a small bed-like thing. I guess a lab table. I look around me, and hear a muffled sob. I quickly sit up, and hop out of bed.

_ -She's scared-_

"Who, Pwanet?"

_ -Your sister-_

"Aewis?" I call out quietly, "Aewis, where you?" I walk over to this weird glass tank and see her lying in it, "Aewis!" I cry out, worry filling my voice. "Pwanet! Help Aewis!"

I pound on the glass, striking a seam, and the door slides open. I run in, dropping to my knees next to her and shaking her awake. "Aewis, it me!"

"Ria, save yourself, he'll hurt you."

"Go mommy, Aewis, me be safe."

"He... he wants to do more tests on you than on me, save yourself."

"Me safe, you not. Me not afwaid, go mommy."

She nods and I send her out the door and then go and start exploring the labs.

**_ -"So selfless..."-_**

_ -Leave my child in peace, Crisis.-_

**_ -"She is as much my child as she is yours."-_**

****

On the second floor, I encountered the Professor. "What are you doing up here?"

"'Sploring."

"Excuse me?"

"E-sploring."

**_ -"We must work on her pronunciation, it's humiliating to be in the body of someone who acts so childish."-_**

"Go 'way meanie!"

"Excuse me, you're the one who shouldn't be here, not me."

"Not you, dem!" I point to my head, "Well, Pwanet stay, other go."

"You hear the Planet, child?" He shakes his head impatiently, "That is of no importance now. Please follow me I must conduct some tests, they may... hurt."

I nod and quietly follow him; he puts me in a glass tube identical to the one that Aeris had been in. I bite my lip, trying to keep tears away.

_ -It will be alright My Child, dry your eyes.-_

I brush the tears off my cheeks, and sit down, waiting for whatever comes next. After a few minutes he pulls me out and straps me down to a table. I bite my lip while waiting for what will happen next, he pulls on a pair of gloves and rubs some cold liquid over a patch of skin on my arm and then shoves a needle into it, drawing out blood. He repeats it on my other arm, and I close my eyes and bite really hard on my lip. After a moment the pain ebbs and then he moves to the other side, just as I had relaxed a different needle is jabbed into my arm, and this time I whimper quietly.

After he drew blood or injected me, or something, I don't exactly know what; he unbuckled the straps and raised me to my feet. "Wait here a moment," was all he said before he walked over into the other room and I heard the distinct noises of someone tapping entries into a file. "Yes... yes... this is very good... perfect!"

- -

_Arcander T. Nacelsten_


	3. Chapter 3

An Angel Without Wings Cannot Fly

By: Arcander

Chapter 3

My head collides with someone's shoulder, long hair tickles my cheek.

- -

It has been a week since I saw professor Hojo for the first and so far last time. I am sitting in the center of my floor, and Aeris is sitting across from me, we're playing with our new dolls, we found them on our beds when we got back from our visit with the Professor. To this day, I know not who we received them from, most likely mommy (although I did have doubts for awhile).

"Aewis," I say as our dolls are "sleeping", "What did Pwofessor Hojie do to you?"

"He put me in that room thingy you found me in."

"Dat's all?" She nods slowly, "Oh." We fell into silence and I was just shaking my doll 'awake' when a knock was heard on the door. "Who is it?" I stand up slowly and walk to the door, just as I am about to open it, it opens. "Hewwo, Pwofessor." I say to Professor Hojo, as he looks down at me.

"Sasaria, you need to come with me. Aeris, please tell your mother that she is with me, understand?" Aeris nods slowly, whimpering slightly.

"Aewis, will you put Dolly on my bed?" I turn and take Professor Hojo's hand, not even waiting for Aeris's nod. "What we do today?"

The professor smiles at me and mutters something, I could have sworn (had I known any swear words) that it sounded like 'how trusting she is'. I shrugged off whatever he may or may not have said, it was of no importance anyway, or so I thought, so I would still think to the day of my death. The question then would be, was I wrong? Regardless, I took his large hand with my small, chubby one, and he absently picked me up and walked down the hall with short, brisk strides. I was unfamiliar with where we were going.

I found myself being carried down a dark hallway that veered sharply to the right, and then we were at an elevator, it wasn't one you would find easily, and it seemed to be heavily guarded, if the five guards that snapped to attention and asked for the Professor's paperwork was any indication. He curled his lip and pushed past them, slipping his keycard (as I found out it was called later) into the elevator, and stepped in. He punched a number; I think 67, although it could have been something else. That number just stuck with me to this day, and it would be the number that would flash through my mind as I died, my entire life seemed to revolve around that number. After many minutes the elevator dinged, a harsh sound that startled me out of my childish reverie. I looked around, and found myself in a brightly lit room, there was a U-shaped desk, and a man seated on a swiveling chair, I think he had blonde hair, I could be wrong though. A boy was seated with his back to me, his legs swinging over the desk, and a thump-thump could be heard, followed by a pause, then another thump-thump. It was his feet hitting the edge of the desk, and it jarred my nerves, just as it jarred the desk, I could see the vibrations coming off of it.

"Ah, professor, you have arrived." The man seated at the desk said, his voice sounded like rocks being pulled over a grater. "Sit down, sit down, ahh, little lady, haven't seen you in a week, but yes, you were sleeping. Bring her here professor." I felt Professor Hojo stiffen slightly, but he still walked forward. "Let me hold her," the man all but demanded, no, I take that back, he did demand. I felt the safe grasp of the professor loosen and I was set onto the desk, within mere moments I was snatched up and pressed against the rolls of fat of the man, I gagged, I struggled, I squirmed, I tried to get free. "What's your name, princess?"

I finally managed to squirm out of his grasp, and he immediately set me on the table. Glancing at the boy next to me, I bit my lip. "'Ria." The boy sneered, and a lock of hair escaped his confines of gel and flipped into his eyes, I giggled. "Who you?"

The fat man grins. "President ShinRa. That's my boy, Rufus; he's the vice president of ShinRa." I knew I had recognized him from somewhere. "You two go run along and play, you're going to be best of friends; I just know it." I shuddered and looked up at the professor, he shook his head. Rufus jumped off the desk and walked to the door.

"Coming?" he asks in a very condescending manner.

"Mebbe." I say, trying to match his aloof tone, and failing. "Or mebbe I wanna stay here." Professor Hojo makes a shooing motion and I sigh, "I guess I'll come." I hop off the desk, landing on my knees, bruising them up, and then struggle to my feet and walk after him. Rufus whirls on me as soon as the door slams shut.

"You're trying to steal my dad from me!"

"I'm what?" I say, not comprehending what his meaning was.

"You—as in 'Ria—are trying to steal my dad—as in President ShinRa—from me—as in Rufus ShinRa!" I stare at him in confusion, and he sighs. "You are, he's never paid any attention to the specimens, and then you come along, and he's buttering you up, and you don't seem to mind, and…"

I burst into tears; I honestly didn't know what else to do. Here I was, away from my mommy, away from my sister (who everyone said had a wonderful daddy), away from any place I even remotely recognized, and I was being yelled at, by someone who was _supposed_ to be my friend, or supposedly supposed to be. "I'm not, I want _my_ daddy; I don't want _your_ daddy!" He stares at me uncomfortably for a few moments then takes me by the arm and leads me down the hall. Once again, I cursed the lack of my vocabulary, because I could have sworn he muttered 'sorry', but as things went… Anyway, we arrived in a large playroom, it had many toys in it, some still in their original packaging. What immediately got my attention were the racks of plastic swords, wooden swords, and toy guns. Rufus sat on a couch, and pulled me down next to him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "it's just… my dad, he never pays any attention to me, then you walk in and… suddenly he's calling you _princess_ and… I'm jealous. I really shouldn't be, I'm an heir to a huge fortune, but still… he seemed like he _cared_ about you. No one has ever actually…" he stops abruptly. "Know how to fight?" I shake my head, "Figures." My gaze stays trained on him, slightly hopeful, "What?" He actually laughed, "Not in that you can't." I bite my lip. "Oh fine." I grin and he goes and gets two wooden swords off the wall and tosses one of them at me, I easily catch it, somehow. He points to one end, "The pointy end, that's for attacking, the flat part," he points it out, "Is a good way to block, the hilt," once again, he points it out, "is what you hold on to." I nod and eagerly stand up, my face quite dry. "Come on, attack me, I doubt you can even hurt me."

I glare at him and swing my sword at him with all my might, he just barely blocks it. I swing again, and he blocks it, swing, block, swing, block, swing… that was odd, no block. He's holding his arm, a faint trickle of blood drips from it, and I turn to follow his gaze. I see the president and the professor standing there, neither look very happy. "Sowwy," I whisper to Rufus, and I lay my hand over his scratch, and the cut disappears, the only evidence that it was ever there was the single streak of drying blood. "Thank oo pwanet." I whisper softly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. President ShinRa asks. There is a heavy silence. "Rufus, answer me, boy! Why are you hitting a girl?"

"It's not his fault!" I whisper, biting my lip. "I hit him, he didn't hit me!" The president looks at me, and obliviously, I continue. "I'm sowwy if I did wrong, didn't mean to." And for the second time that day, I burst into tears.

Rufus pauses for a moment, glancing at me uncertainly, but finally takes a breath and gently wraps his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. Sniffling, I rest my head on his shoulders and my tears stain his white coat. Within the security of his arms, I feel safe. His cheek rests on the top of my head. The professor and the president exchange a glance, which we both completely miss.

"Very well, Rufus… come with me boy; we need to have a talk."

Rufus nods slowly and un-wraps his arms from me, but not before whispering, "Don't worry, 'Ria, I won't let father do anything to you."

I nod slowly as he walks off and call out, "Bye Rufie, pway with me again sometime?"

"Sure," he mutters as his father drags him through the doorway. As the door closes, I hear someone yelling followed by a loud "smack" and then silence.

"Is Rufie ok, Pwofessor Hojie?" I ask my hands clasped in front of me as I peer down at them. "I didn't get him in twouble did I?"

"Of course not, now come with me, I've got some tests I need to run."

"Ok Pwofessor." I take one of his hands and skip down the hallway next to him. As we walk I look around, "This place is huge! And it's so pwetty…"

Once we enter the laboratories, Professor Hojo has me sit on one of the benches. "Wait right there Sasaria, I have to finish up with Sephiroth first." He turns and walks away from me, and as the door shuts, I hear him scream, "BOY! Get down here it's time for your injection!"

"Pwofessor Hojie is mean! Yelling at… did he say Sephiwoth?" I hop up off of the bench and run in the direction I saw the professor go. I round the corner and see Sephiroth standing next to one of those glass tube things. "Sephy!" I yell as I run up to him and throw my arms around his leg.

Professor Hojo chose that moment to enter, "You don't pay attention to directions very well, do you Sasaria? I believe I told you to wait in there."

"But Pwofessor… I wanted to see Sephy!" I look up at Sephiroth, "Did you miss me, Sephy?"

Sephiroth just looks around and finally settles with, "Whatever you say." Grinning he bends down at picks me up, "How's my little pink princess?"

I stick my tongue out at him, "Pink is icky!"

Sephiroth looks at me superiorly, "Oh, really? Then why is it that you wear it so much, little pink princess?"

"Mommy makes me! I don't want to!" I stick my tongue out at him.

"Only kidding you… you're still going to be my little pink princess though you know."

"How touching. Now Sasaria, if you would go back where I left you? And Sephiroth, go lie down on the table, boy."

"No!" I say, stomping my foot, "I'm not leaving Sephy!"

"'Ria, do as father says."

"But, I want to stay with you! Pwease Sephy! Pwofessor Hojie? I'll be good, I pwomise… I won't make a… a… umm… what's that word?"

"Sound?" Sephiroth asks as he sets me down.

"Yeah! I won't make a sound! Pwease let me stay Pwofessor!"

"Very well, Sasaria, have a seat." I glance around the room and I see Sephiroth lying down on the table and I skip over and clamber up next to him.

"Ok, Pwofessor, I'm sitting, now I'll be quiet, I pwomise." To prove my point I cross my ankles and fold my hands in my lap.

**_-"My two children, how precious."_****_-_**

****

****_-You again?__ Didn't I tell you to leave my child alone?-_

_ **-"You annoy me Planet. Without you I could have destroyed all those pesky creatures that got in my way…"-**_

****

_ -Then I am glad I got in your way, for you annoy me too Crisis.-_

I squirm and wriggle. "Sasaria, if you're going to be in here I must ask you to sit still."

"Sowwy Pwofessor, but they won't shut up!"

"They…?" He directs a glare at me. "Never mind that, just sit still and be quiet, I don't care what you hear, just stay silent!"

_-How rude! I can't believe that man, thinking he can just tell you what to do like that, if I were there, I'd show him whose boss. Don't worry little one…-_

****

**_ -Don't listen to her Sasaria, she's just jealous…-_**

****

****_-Jealous of what?__ You? I should say not, you're just…-_

_ **-I was going to say that she was jealous of your precious brother…-**_

"Brother?"

Sephiroth looks at me as if he's confused, "What?"

"Sasaria, be silent! I swear you're more trouble than you're worth."

Tears spring to my eye and I slide off the table I had been sitting on and rush past the professor, in the doorway I stop and turn around, "I hate you pwo-professor!" I turn and continue on my way out the door. "I… I hate you all!"

Sephiroth sits up, "Father, why are you so horrible to her? I swear, if she gets hurt wandering around it'll be your head that rolls! Don't try and act all innocent, I know what the President wants with her!"

"I want Mommy!" I sob out as I get myself even more hopelessly lost. I look up and shriek.

**_-"And all of the pieces are falling into place, one by one."-_**

****

_ -You planned this?-_

_ **-"Of course."****-**_

****

_ -I should have known.-_


	4. Chapter 4

An Angel Without Wings Cannot Fly

By: Arcander

Chapter 4

I hear a faint scream in the distance, someone crying out to me.

-

A man dressed in a blue suit stands in front of me, one hand reaches out and closes around my wrist, dragging me to my feet. The man reaches his free hand out and roughly lifts my chin. I stare up into his face, noticing his silky black hair and dark eyes.

"What have we here?" he asks. I jump at his question and tears form in my eyes. "I'm not going to bite you."

"I want my mommy," I whimper.

"Your 'mommy' isn't here, kid. Now answer me." He shakes my wrist for added emphasis.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" I try to jerk my wrist away from him, but it's of no use. As a measure of defiance, I turn my face back to the ground; my legs give out beneath me and my entire body shakes with my racking sobs. "I want my mommy!"

I hear approaching footsteps, growing louder as they near. The sound suddenly stops and I find myself staring at a pair of shiny black shoes. I look up slowly, my green eyes widen as they meet the icy gaze of Rufus. I whimper again and look away, ashamed that my new friend found me being held "prisoner."

"What is the meaning of this, Turk?"

"I caught this girl in a restricted section, _sir_, she refuses to cooperate."

Rufus glares at the man, "Release her at once." The man—Turk—raises an eyebrow and shakes his head. "I said release her!" More footsteps are heard approaching, it sounds as if the person is running.

"'Ria? Sasaria?" There's a pause before the person's voice calls out again, "'Ria? Where are you? Damnit, 'RIA?"

I look up, and softly call out, "Sephiwoth?" then louder, "Sephiwoth?" He rounds the corner, running. "Sephiwoth!" I struggle against the Turk. "Lemme go, you big meanie! I want Sephiwoth!"

Rufus's head dips sadly, as he looks from me to Sephiroth. His gaze lands on the Turk finally. "I said, release her," he hisses out between clenched teeth. "Or I will inform my father!"

The Turk raises an eyebrow, "It was your father's orders for me to take anyone without authorization to be on this level into custody. Ow, let go you brat!"

His sudden exclamation came from the fact that I just sank my teeth into his hand. Sephiroth walks up to the man and grabs the arm that is holding me. "Release her, Turkling, or I'll inform _my_ father of this. Especially since he wants to see her in the lab. Actually, he wanted to see her in the lab about five minutes ago, and he will **not** be pleased about this hold up."

The Turk's face goes white and he quickly releases my arm and steps away. I fling my arms around Sephiroth's neck.

**_-"How sweet. Pity it didn't turn out better."-_**

"Shut up!" I whimper, "Just shut up!"

Sephiroth strokes my hair, "I didn't say anything."

Rufus glares at the two of us then turns his attention on the Turk. "You will come with me to my father." He stalks off, the Turk following him.

Sephiroth takes my hand and leads me down the hallway. "Come on little pink princess, I don't want my father to get any more vexed."

I stop walking suddenly and look up at him. "Sephiwoth, why Cwisis say you my bwother?" He looks at me for a moment then tugs on my arm. I refuse to move. "Tell me!" I stamp my foot. He doesn't say anything. "Now!"

"We're going to be late, come on." I glare at him, pouting. "Frine, I'll tell you what I know." He gives me a pointed look. "_As_ we walk." I smile at him, skipping along as he leads me through a maze of tunnels. "Professor Hojo is my father, but you knew that already, right?" I nod. "Well, I was born as an experiment. A perfect specimen, somebody with Cetra blood in them."

"Pwofessor Hojie's a Cetra?" He shakes his head. "But…" He raises a finger to his lips.

"My mother is Jenova, she was a Cetra, like your mother Ifalna is. Your mother was a specimen of father's, but Professor Gast ran off with her. Hojo tracked them down and Ifalna returned with Aeris, I haven't heard head or tails of what happened to Professor Gast." Sephiroth takes a deep breath before continuing. "This is where I get a little bit confused. Father wanted another Cetra Specimen, one that was both Jenova and Cetra blood." He shakes his head for a moment to clear it."

"What's that got do wif me?" I ask him, pouting.

"You're mother was the only know Cetra other than Jenova. Ifalna is your mother, and Professor Hojo is your father." He looks at me, staring into my eyes. "_Now_ do you understand?"

I wrap my arms around his neck. "You're my bwother?" He nods. My face breaks out into the biggest smile ever. "And Pwofessor Hojie is daddy?" He nods once again, covering an amused smile at the Professor being called "daddy." "'Ria happy!"

Sephiroth scoops me up in his arms and carries me the rest of the way to his—our—father's lab. That day was the happiest day of my life.

**_-"Aren't they just precious? Someone shoot me now! I doubt I can take any more of their cuteness."-_**

_-Crisis, be silent.-_

"Pwanet why I hear Cwisis? It no make sense!"

**_-"Because I am your mother!"_**

"Liaw! Mommy is Mommy! Not you!"

_-Jenova, The Crisis from the Sky-_

"Cwisis is Jenny-vah?" I question softly, my brain struggling to understand.

**_-"Stupid child!"_****_-_**

_-Don't call her stupid, Crisis!-_

"Cwisis mean!" I bury my head in Seph's shoulder. "Sephy make Cwisis stop!"

"Crisis is… Jenova… then…" He shakes his head and walks into the lab. "Father."

"Boy, what took you so long?" Professor Hojo takes me roughly from Sephiroth's arms. "Come on, girl, you've already wasted too much of my precious time!"

"Sowwy daddy."

Professor Hojo drops me suddenly and I experience the terrifying sensation of falling. Arms catch me seemingly moments before I collide with the hard, stone ground. Professor Hojo's unsteady voice reaches my ears. "What did you just call me?"

I bite my lip looking at Sephiroth's feet. "I cawwed you daddy, I sowwy."

Hojo slumps to the floor, "and just how do you know that?"

"Jenny-vah told me," I answer as if it were the most logical response in the world.

Hojo stared at me dumbfounded for a few minutes. "Who is Jenny-vah?"

"Cwisis." I say, isn't it obvious that Crisis and Jenova are the same person? Duh.

Hojo looks at Sephiroth, "Cwisis, Jenny-vah?"

Sephiroth smirks, "And you call yourself her father. First you drop her and now you can't understand her!" He snickers quietly for a moment.

"You try my patience, boy. You understand what she said, yes?" Sephiroth nods his head in short, sharp jerk and I wrap my chubby arms around his neck. "Tell me who this Jenny-vah is, and who this Cwisis is. Now!"

"Jenova is Crisis. Crisis is Jenova."

"Jenova told you that I am your father, Sasaria?" Hojo asks, disbelief evident in his voice.

I shake my head. "No, Jenny-vah say Sephiwoth meh bwother."

"Sasaria, precious child, that doesn't necessarily mean I am your father though."

"But Sephiwoth said! Oopth…" I look at Sephiroth and bite my lip. "Sowwy."

Sephiroth ruffles my hair, "It's not a problem little sis." He looks Professor Hojo in the eye. "It's a well known fact that you're my father. I just filled her in on the details of our family tree. Now didn't you want to see her for something?"

"Daddy?" I whisper hesitantly, "You hate me?"

His jaw drops and he looks at me, "Of course I don't hate you… I was just startled." He extends his arms to me and I transfer my grip from Sephiroth's neck to Father's neck. My daddy was holding me; all was right with the world.

A few hours later after some relatively painless tests, Professor Hojo asked Sephiroth to escort me back to my room. Once we got out of the lab, I asked him to give me a tour of the building. He all too happily agreed, I guess big brother didn't want to have to go to back to his room any more than I wanted to go back to mine. In case you're wondering, father—it feels so good to say that—told him to go to his room right after he dropped me off.

We wandered around a room he told me was the cafeteria. I saw a different person in a blue uniform lounging around there—it was the same uniform as the Turk… maybe she was one too! She had really pretty blonde hair and before Sephiroth could stop me I had skipped up to her and introduced myself.

"Me 'Ria, who you?"

"Excuse me, kid, I'm busy… go bother someone else."

"Me 'Ria, who you?" I stamp my foot impatiently, since she wasn't answering.

"Go away, I am busy, does the name "Turk" mean anything to you?"

I tilt my head to the side. "Mean Turkie, Rufie and Sephy saved me!"

"Look, kid, stop babbling at me. I don't know who "Rufie" is, and I sure as hell don't know who "Sephy" is. And I don't care about your name, and mine is quite frankly, none of your business."

"Sasaria, don't bother the Turk."

"But Sephy… pwetty hair!"

Sephiroth nodded to the Turk, "I apologize for my sister's behavior. "My name is Sephiroth, and this is my little sister Sasaria."

The woman looked up, raking her eyes over Sephiroth's form and briefly flicking them in my direction before settling them on him again. "Sephiroth you say?" He nods. "I'm surprised Hojo let you out of your cell. He normally keeps a tighter rein on his experiments."

"Sephy, what's a spear-mint? Rufie cawwed you one too!"

"An experiment is something like a test. Father wanted to test out Jenova and Mako injections on me. And Rufus…"

"What about me?" A cold, cocky voice sounded from behind us. "Talking about me behind my back are you, you pathetic excuse for a specimen?"

"Rufie!" I squeal and fling my arms around him. "Sephy meh bwother!"

"Sephiroth is your brother?" He looks between Sephiroth and me. "I don't see the resemblance, sorry."

"Very funny, Rufus, I'm not amused."

Rufus smirks, "I still can't see it. But you don't… like her?"

"Of course I like her, she's my little sister." Sephiroth walks forward and leans in to whisper in Rufus's ear. "Hurt my little sister, and I'll kill you." He flashes a gentle smile at me and starts walking off.

I run after him and grab his hand, "Sephy, where you go?"

He smiles down at me and ruffles my hair. "Back to my room, father will get suspicious if I don't return soon. Have Rufus finish showing you around." He gives me an awkward hug before heading out the door.

"Bye Sephy…" I whisper as he leaves.

The Turk twirls her hair—her pwetty hair!—around her fingers. "How cute, now if you don't mind leaving me alone…" She shoots a glare in my direction, "I have things to do."

Rufus glares at her, "You forget your place."

She smirks, "Doubtful. The young girl forgets hers. She should not treat the Vice President in such a manner."

"Sasaria is my friend, Turk. You are just an employee of my father's company, which will one day be mine. Mind your manners or you may be out of a job." Rufus stared her down until she finally left with a faint _hmph_. And that as they say, is that.

"You not get twouble, wight?"

"No, Sasaria, I didn't get into trouble."

"Me 'Ria!"

"Sorry, 'Ria. Want the rest of the tour?" I nod and we continue on our way.

Our first stop was the library, where I got to meet the mayor of Midgar. I was suitably impressed and asked hundreds of questions. Ok, more like one or two. "What Midgar?" and "What mayor?" We then continued on to a different floor where I got to see a large scale model of what Rufus said was Midgar. A piece broke off and I stashed it in a chest somewhere so I wouldn't get in trouble. He then showed me around the gym, and bought me a drink from the vending machine. Rufie's so sweet!

We go down to the first floor lobby and lookaround; the size of this place amazes me. I grab his hand and the two of us ran up the huge staircases. He winks at me, let go of my hand, and then hops on the banister. "I'll catch you at the bottom, come down after me, k?" I nod, my eyes sparkling. He pushes off and he soars down the banister, landing on his feet and staggering a few steps, he turns and puts his arms out. "Your turn!" Laughing I clamber up onto the banister and push myself down it, squealing in delight. At the bottom Rufus catches me and the force of our collision sends us tumbling backward onto the ground!

"Again!" I cry and he grabs my hand and we race back up to the top. This time he sets me down in front of him and then climbs up behind me, wrapping his arms around me securely, so I don't fall. At his query of "ready?" I nod and we speed down the banister, landing in an ungraceful heap at the feet of… "Daddy?"

_Arcander T. Nacelsten_


	5. Chapter 5

An Angel Without Wings Cannot Fly

By: Arcander

Chapter 5

I think I hear a sword drawn, that's definitely the clang of steel.

-

Life seemed to drift by in a lazy swirl of repetivity. In the mornings, I played dolls with Aeris, biding our time until Sephiroth brought us down to the lab. From there I went to lunch in the great big cafeteria, accompanied by Rufus. After lunch, the two of us would go up to his playroom and mock swordfight. Eventually mother would send for me and I would return to my room in time for afternoon tea and a nap. Evenings were devoted to my studies, learning the ways of the Cetra from mother, and studying Midgar's history under the Mayor. He was always happy to have an eager audience for his stories. Sephiroth, Aeris, Rufus, and I sepnt many an evening packed into his small study, listening to stories of the once mighty city.

I've had to behave, mostly. After the sliding stunt, people have kept a better eye on me. It wasn't enough that daddy had to lecture us, but he then dropped Rufie off at his daddy's and told him what we did. Mr. President then felt obligated to give us a lecture on proper behavior, as if my daddy hadn't given us a good enough one already! And if that wasn't enough, daddy had to go and tell mommy! Well, as I said I was being kept under close surveillance. So I really had nothing better to do with my time than read, any spare time I've had was spent curled up in a window seat struggling to make out words. It came easier with practice, as I hear most things do. I've learned whole slews of new words… if only I could pronounce them. I curse my youth.

Life continued on in that manner until shortly after my fourth birthday. I had noticed Aeris's growing reluctance to visit my father and her shying away from both him and Sephiroth. She even began to become more distant to me, her favorite little sister!

I can't begin to comprehend why she is so distant. I have to do something to change that. My big sister isn't allowed to be unhappy, I won't stand for it. Which is why this morning while our dolls are napping after their tea, I ask her why she is so sad.

"Aewis?" I question, and she unconsciously scoots away from me. "Are you not happy?"

Her eyes flicker nervously towards the door. "It's not that…" she looks everywhere but me.

I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her. "Then what?" She still refuses to meet my eyes. "My daddy?" Her entire body stiffens. "He hurt you?" She shakes her head. "The why?" She looks at the floor and I fell her head against my shoulder and her tears dampening my shirt. "I get you out, I pwomise! Mommy too." And that as they say, is that.

I couldn't start on it right away, because a good share of my time was spent in the lab being a good specimen, a good experiment. I finally know what those words mean, and knowing that I can understand why they are an insult. I remember the last time Rufus called Sephiroth an experiment.

-

_"You pathetic experiment!"__ Rufus growls on our way to visit with the mayor._

_I look up at him sadly, "Which one, Rufie?"_

_His eyes dart to me quickly, and he is quite evidently confused. "What do you mean, 'Ria?"_

_"Which 'pathe'ic espeariment' were you referring to?" He stares at me, still not comprehending. "I'm an espeariment too."_

_Rufus sputters for a moment, "I didn't mean!" He lets out a deep sigh, "Sorry, 'Ria, forgive me?" He looks at me with such a pitiful expression on his face that I am forced to give him a hug and kiss his forehead lightly._

_"Don't let it happen again, ok?"_

-

And it hasn't happened again. Since that day, Rufie hasn't called Sephiroth an experiment, or at least not while I was around. But those matters are of little importance. The feverish intensity with which I thought my plan of escape out drove me to no ends. When walking the halls, that was all I thought of. During nap time, instead of sleeping I made messy scrawls in my journal, meticulously scribing the process. I set a date. Daddy is leaving for three days to go pick up a book from Nibelheim; he also has other experiments going on there, ones he will not tell me about. That is the day I will strike.

I tell no one what I am planning, but that doesn't stop me from talking to Sephiroth about things related to it. I scrounge all of my allowance together, skimp on lunch, pick up loose change off the floor. Any gil I can find I save, putting it all in a cloth bag. I know it isn't much, but any little bit can help them get started off.

Finally the day arrives. I bid daddy a cheerful goodbye in the morning, giving him a hug and a kiss, promising I'll behave. I like, I have no intention on behaving; I must free Aeris and mommy. She will not leave without mommy. I know this.

After daddy's airship departs, I rush inside and begin last minute preparations. I put bottles of water and bags of snacks into a bag. I pack my dolly in with Aeris's so she can have something of mine to remember me by. After all, I'll have her room I can go into whenever I miss her. I finally go gather Aeris and mommy. I tell them to grab what they need. I give them the bags I packed. We then leave my room.

In my explorations, I've discovered that there is a staircase that leads out of headquarters. There is only one entrance and one exit and guards are never posted there. Who wants to walk up all of those stairs? The three of us slowly make our way down the numerous stairs, conserving our energy for the rest of the trip. We never know when we may have to run. But the trip goes smoothly; we make it across the plate and to the train station with absolutely no trouble at all.

I bid them a tearful farewell, "Bye Aewis, bye mommy." Mommy gathers me up in a hug.

"Sasaria, you must come with us! I cannot leave you here!"

I reach my hand up and pat her on the cheek. "I have my daddy, Aewis has you. Me happy. You not, Aewis not. Go. Me safe. 'Sides, Sephiwoth say daddy be content with me an' him. If me stay he not go after you."

When mommy sets me down Aeris gives me one last tearful hug goodbye. "In mourning for you, 'Ria, I'll wear pink every day. I'll only stop when you join mommy and I!"

I smile softly at her, "Don't worry 'bout me, Aewis. Sephy take care of me. Daddy not hurt me. Me visit soon! Bye!" I run back towards Shinra Headquarters with only one backward glance to make sure they got on the train.

I arrive back at my room in time to meet with the mayor to listen to stories. I give excuses for Aeris, saying she told me she wasn't feeling well and wanted to sleep. They seem to buy the story, although Sephiroth gives me a knowing look. But then again, I think he knows what I had been planning. Something seems off, Planet starts talking rapidly, it almost sounds like it's crying… What's wrong Planet? Talk to me.

The alarms suddenly go off. We dart out into the hall, trying to figure out what is going on. What is wrong Planet? I hear a guard talking to another guard.

"The Cetra's dead, but the brat got away!"

"Hojo's going to have our heads! Did you bring back the body?"

"Of course, it's in the lab as we speak. Professor Hojo is being called as we speak. I wonder if the other brat is still here."

They wander off and I stagger back against Sephiroth. "I didn't mean… I don't want…" I drop to my knees, tears pouring down my cheeks.

Rufus kneels next to me, "What's wrong, 'Ria?"

"Mommy… I just…" tears poured forth even faster. "It's my fault!"

"I cling to Sephiroth, "I didn't want mommy get hurt!"

Sephiroth strokes my hair, "I know, I know…"

Rufus looks at me, "It's not your fault, 'Ria." He touches my arm gently.

I turn my tearful gaze on him. "Yes it is," I wipe my tears away, but they are only replaced by more. "Aewis is safe at weast."

Rufus extends his arms and brushes my tears away. "Don't cry, 'Ria." Tears continue on their course down my cheeks. "Please, 'Ria. Come on, do you want to go to your room?"

"No… daddy, I want my daddy!" I whimper and cling with one arm to Sephiroth and with the other to Rufus.

Rufus stands up slowly and I clutch his arm even harder, "Don't worry, 'Ria, I'll take you to him."

Sephiroth stands up also, but a slightly perturbed look is on his face. "I'll go with you, Father will want to… speak… with me, I'm sure." I walk in the middle of the two of them, holding onto their hands for dear life.

"Thank you," I whisper softly, and burst into tears once again.

Rufus looks at me and brushes my tear off with his thumb, "What did I tell you about crying?"

"I sowwy," my tears just flow harder.

"You idiot," Sephiroth snaps. I cringe, another "I sowwy" hovering on my lips. "Not you, Little Pink Princess. Rufus, you're such a fool! She just lost her mother; she can cry all she wants to!"

Rufus glares at Sephiroth, "Don't call me an idiot, _Sephiroth_! You forget your place, I am the Vice President!"

Sephiroth growls and pulls me against him, away from Rufus. "And I'm her big brother!"

A voice drifts down the hallways, "What's going on? Why are you children yelling? Is that my little Princess there?"

Rufus turn and bows, "Father, Sephiroth was insulting me…"

Sephiroth glares at Rufus, "Sir, Sasaria is upset about her mother and wishes to speak with her father." He sneers then adds, "Your _son_ was being most insensitive."

The President raises an eyebrow, "You're aware that your father is out of town, correct?"

Rufus starts and mutters, "News to me!"

Sephiroth nods, "Yes Sir, he gave me his PHS number though… in case there was an emergency."

The President sighs, "Very well, Rufus, come with me. We need to talk." Rufus hesitates for a moment and the President's gaze hardens. "Now!" Rufus quickly scrambles to follow him. The President smiles softly at me, "I'm sorry about your loss, Princess, but don't worry, I'm sure we'll get your sister back for you soon." As he walks off I hear him say, "Poor child, her mother didn't care enough to take her with her… but she took her sister… the poor child must feel all alone."

Rufus glares at his father, "That's _not_ true!"

The President continues on, oblivious to what his son said, "And you, being insensitive like that, I can't believe you!" They disappear from sight, and I can no longer hear any more of their conversation. I'm not sure if I would've wanted to.

Sephiroth looks down at me, "What he said wasn't true, you know that right?" He pauses and tilts his head to the side, "Then again, you probably know that better than anyone else."

I smile sadly at Sephiroth, "I know… but I can't say anything. Me not supposed to know how mommy disappeawed. Mommy… mommy want me go with, but me refuse."

Sephiroth smiles gently down at me. "You did the right thing you know? You're so selfless." And with that, he scoops me up in his arms and carries me down to our father's office.

I sit in daddy's big chair, the one where he does all of his important paperwork. If he's not in the lab, he's sitting here, or at least that's how it seems. I feel closer to him if I'm sitting here. I want my daddy.

Sephiroth goes to fetch daddy's office PHS. I'm not even alone for a minute, but it seems much longer. Curiosity overcomes me and I pick up a picture of a women with her arm wrapped around daddy's waist. She's really pretty, like my mommy. Mommy's pretty. No… mommy was pretty. Because mommy's dead.

Planet's cries fill my head and I fall forward against the desk, smashing the pretty picture off it. The glass shatters, but I don't notice; I'm held too much in thrall by Planet's anguish.

_-My child, dead.__ Her children, suffer-_

**_-Another Cetra bitch, dead!_****_ Oh how I wish it had been by my hand.-_**

****

_-Crisis!__ You try my patience-_

**_-Hahaha-_******

****

"'Ria?" Sephiroth is gently shaking me. "Are you alright? I thought I heard a crash!"

I glance around me, "Pwanet hurt. Jenny-vah mean." I glance around the desktop, "Pwetty lady gone, where she go?"

Sephiroth glances around the room and then his gaze falls on the broken picture. "Don't worry, 'Ria, I'm… I'm sure father has other pictures of her."

He dials father's PHS number. After a few rings, Hojo picks up the phone and snaps an irritated, "What?"

"Father, Sasaria wants to talk with you."

"I'm in the middle of an experiment, call back later. Didn't I tell you to only call in emergencies?"

"Please, Father, she's crying…"

"Then send her to her mother! I have no time for this foolishness!"

Tears streak down my cheeks faster and I hiccup, "D-daddy?"

"Please, Father, it's about her mother…"

"Fine, whatever, put her on the line."

I accept the phone with trembling hands, "Daddy? I…" more tears streak down my face. "Mommy…"

Professor Hojo snarls, "Look kid, I don't have time for this, either out with it, or hang up!"

I manage to choke out between my sobs, "Mommy's dead!"

Daddy mutters something under his breath, "Put Sephiroth back on the phone!" I shakily hand the phone over to him. "What's the meaning of this? Better yet, how they hell do you know?"

"We overheard two soldiers talking about it, they said you were being called, so I figured you knew…"

"I didn't answer the PHS last time it rang, I'll be back in a few days, make sure nothing happens to either Sasaria or Aeris."

"Umm… Father? Aeris escaped… that's how Ifalna died, in an escape attempt."

"So Sasaria wasn't able to escape?"

"That's not it Father, she wasn't there. We were with the mayor when it happened, Aeris told 'Ria she was sick and wouldn't be able to join us."

Tears continue trickling down my cheek, "Daddy hate me?"

Sephiroth strokes my hair and brushes a tear from my cheek, "I'm sure he doesn't."

"I don't what?" The professor snaps.

"Hate her."

"Of course not, whatever gave her that idea?"

Sephiroth relayed the message. "Daddy not want talk to me. Daddy must hate me."

Daddy laughs, "Is that all? Well give her the phone."

And that's how I spend the next few hours, Sephiroth standing silent guard next to me, one of his hands continuously stroking my hair, occasionally pausing to brush away a tear. And daddy on the phone, talking to me. He told me he didn't hate me… but he never said he loved me. I wonder did Aeris's daddy love her?

-

_Arcander T. Nacelsten_


	6. Chapter 6

An Angel Without Wings Cannot Fly

By: Arcander

Chapter 6

A shout, Vincent's I think, he says to stop, don't hurt me.

-

Sephy was right. Daddy was content to let Aeris run free. He did send people out to walk the streets and back alleys of the slums; but that was just to make sure that she wasn't living alone in the streets. As I said, daddy was content. The President however, was not.

While daddy had the SOLDIERS check for the body of a dead girl, the President sent the Turk out to hunt for her. They were to continuously comb the streets until they found her, alive or dead. Every night was torture, it was filled with terror. I dreaded any news of Aeris, because that would mean she was dead… or even worse, that she was captured by the Turks (or soon would be).

I was in the lab almost constantly. Father didn't want me out of his sight… maybe he was afraid that I would try to escape. But nevertheless, because I was always locked away in the lab, I rarely got to see Rufie. Every now and then father, the President, Rufus, Sephiroth, and I would meet for lunch, or an even rarer dinner. Even then, though, we could not talk much because we were in the presence of adults. I so wanted to tell him that I didn't think he was being… what was that word Sephy used again? Inconsiderate? No… ooh! Ungrateful… no… I honestly don't remember the word, I'm sure it will come to me later.

So as bad as things were, I still got to see Sephiroth every day, for most of the day. That was how I could continue on. Most of my friends I lost contact with. Aeris to the freedom of the world outside of ShinRa, Rufus to my father's insecurity (and ShinRa's politics), and for the same reasons I lost Mayor Domino. But I still have my brother. And I'll always have him, right?

"Hi Sephy!" I smile at him as he walks into father's suite. Yep, I've moved in with my daddy, and he has his own suite. Ok, not his own, since Sephy and I live here too, now.

"Hey there, Little Pink Princess." He smirks gently at me and ruffles my hair.

"Sephy!" I protest, swatting his hand away, and state quite seriously. "Pink icky."

He laughs ruefully and settles into a chair. "Do you know when father's going to get back, 'Ria?"

"Nuh uh, why?" I clamber up onto his lap and rest my head on his shoulder.

"He said he wanted to talk with us, he had an announcement to make… or something like that. "He ran his fingers through my hair. "Want me to get a few books from the library for you tomorrow?"

"Would you, Sephy? That'd be gweat! I'd love you fowever and ever and ever and ever!" I look away from him, "I haven't been able to go to the library in… weeks; I haven't been able to go _anywhere_." I wrap my arms around his neck. "I don't know what I would do without you, Sephy. You'we all I have left."

The door creaks open and father steps into the room. "Yes. Yes. I understand. Tomorrow? Very well. I'll make sure of it." There's the sound of a PHS clicking off.

I hop up and run forward, "Daddy!" He bends down, I fling my arms around his neck, and he picks me up. "How was your day?" He supports me with one arm and with the other he putters around the kitchen: getting out tea cups, brewing tea, slicing a loaf of bread, pouring the tea, adding some whiskey to his cup, setting the cups on a tray, and carrying the tray into the living room.

"Father." Sephiroth nods shortly to him and stands up, taking the tray from father's grasp. He sets it gracefully down on the table. Father sets me down on the loveseat, and Sephiroth sits next to me. I immediately snuggle up next to him. Father hands us our tea and then settles down in the chair Sephiroth vacated. After a moment, Sephiroth speaks up. "You wanted to talk to me, what about? Why?"

Father takes a long drink of his tea. "It's quite simple actually, starting tomorrow, Sephiroth, you'll be undergoing SOLDIER training." He takes another drink.

Sephiroth stares at him, "I'll be doing, _what_?"

"Training to become a SOLDIER, didn't you hear me the first time?"

"I love how you think to ask me about this ahead of time!" Sephiroth snarls. "Can it get _any_ worse?"

"Well, you will be living in the barracks for the first few years." Professor Hojo calmly sips his tea. "And you aren't allowed outside contact for the first six months."

My head snaps up! "No! You can't take him fwom me!" I wrap my arms around his and cling for dear life. "Sephy's all I have left!"

Daddy looks at me, "All you have left; what about me?" He pretends to look insulted.

I meet his gaze, "Aewis gone, Rufie gone, Mayor Domino gone, and now Sephy gone too? It isn't fair!" I jump up and run into my room, slamming the door loudly behind me. Once in there, I flop on my bed and sob into my pillow. It isn't fair! It just isn't fair! What'd I do? Sephy can't leave me, he's… he's all I have left.

Father takes another sip, "That went over well."

Sephiroth growls at him, "You can ruin my life all you want, but it had damn well better not hurt 'Ria!"

Hojo continues on unfazed, "Oh, and make sure you're ready to go first thing in the morning, I wouldn't want you to make a bad first impression."

Sephiroth stands up, "I'm not going, Father!" And with that, he turns on his heel and storms into his room, making an even more impressive slam than mine.

The next morning came all too soon.

I dress in a pair of Seph's outgrown pants (belting the waist and rolling up the pants) and one of his old castoff shirts. I pull my hair back against the base of my neck in a ponytail. I sit down and struggle with my leather boots, trying to pull them on. I win the battle, and they slide on, I then set out to duel with the bootlaces. They're winning. Sephiroth sticks his head in my room and glumly says, "Morning Sasaria." I don't even have the heart in me to correct him. He kneels in front of me and deftly ties those bothersome shoelaces. "Father says it's time to go."

I wrap my arms around his neck and he picks me up. "Don't go, Sephy, pwease!"

He somberly brushes my bangs from my face. "I know you don't, I wish… I wish I didn't have to go either." He takes a deep breath, "But in the end, I don't have a choice, I have to go… even if I don't want to."

Father glances at me for a moment when we enter the living room, but then he looks away. "Sasaria, you need to come with me to the lab, I have some tests I need to run."

"I'm going with Sephiwoth. Me go to the lab later, after Sephiwoth leaves."

"Very well then, go straight to the labs afterwards, understand?" I nod and Sephy walks out of the suite, for the last time in at least six months.

"I'm sorry, 'Ria." Sephiroth whispers as we wait for the elevator to arrive.

"Why?"

"Because now I can't check those books out of the library for you."

"It'll be okay." The elevator doors open and Sephiroth carries me through them. We spend a silent elevator ride down to the ground floor. In the lobby there are several SOLDIERS milling around and an even larger cluster of kids around Sephy's age. A soldier approaches us as soon as Sephy steps off the elevator.

"Children are not permitted in the lobby right now."

"Look, misteh, Sephy's here because daddy's making him be a SOLDIER. I'm staying wif him. You have pwoblem?"

The SOLDIER looks Sephiroth over. "_You're_ a SOLDIER recruit? You don't look like much. _Kind of scrawny._ Believe me kid, you won't make it, you might as well save yourself the trouble and the humiliation. Take the brat and go back home."

Sephiroth's hand shoots out and wraps around the man's neck. "First of all, I don't want to be here, and I would go back home with my sister if I could. I wouldn't have even left my home had the President of this _almighty_ corporation not deemed it necessary to join this stupid group of weaklings… I mean SOLDIERS. **_Secondly,_ **you will _never_, I repeat _never_ call my sister a brat again, or so help me Jenova, I _will_ kill you. **Painfully**. He tightens his grip around the man's neck and smirks. "And after I kill you, I'll give your still warm carcass to Professor Hojo and tell him that you called his pride and joy a brat. In fact, that might make your meaningless existence have even the slightest amount of value. Is that understood?" The SOLDIER nods frantically and Sephiroth lets go reluctantly. "You'd better remember that promise. "He pushes past the man and settles onto one of the chairs.

I stand in front of him, my gaze on the SOLDIER that we passed, he is massaging his neck. "Hey, Sephy." My gaze turns to my brother, "Why'd you swear on Jenny-vah?"

Sephiroth glances up at me and almost imperceptibly shakes his head. Another recruit approaches us. "Hey, you just got here, right?" Sephiroth doesn't respond and I look questioningly at the recruit. "My name's Zack. I traveled her all the way from Gongaga just so I could become a SOLDIER. It's been my life long dream!"

My jaw drops open. "But gonny-gah's so far away!"

Zack laughs, "That it is cutie. Say, what's your name?" I swear I hear Sephy growling.

I wrinkle my nose, "Not cute! Why do you want to join _SOLDIER_? Rufie say SOLDIERS are ShinRa's bastawd puppies. He also says that the Turks are the Pwesident's lapdoggies." I smile, "I want to be a Turk."

Zack stares at me in shock. "_Bastard puppies_? The SOLDIERS are ShinRa's elite fighting force!"

I roll my eyes at him, "SOLDIERS are Heidy-gaw's whores! They have to say 'yes mastew' to him and pwease him… or else."

"Sasaria! Who told you that?" Sephiroth is on his feet in an instant. "I swear I will rip off that person's head."

Zack butts in, "See, even he agrees with me, SOLDIERS are…"

"No one, and I mean _no one_, is allowed to use that kind of language around my little sister!"

"Evewybody thinks that. I heaw it many times fwom many people." I look at him, "Is it reawwy that bad?"

Sephiroth drops back onto the chair. "It's worse than bad." He pats his leg and I clamber up on it. "You want to be a Turk? Why?" He shakes his head, "Nevermind why, since when?"

"Siwwy Sephy, if I'm a Turk I can find Aewis! I can get out of hewe. And I won't have to be one of Heidy's—" Seph's hand clamps over my mouth.

"Don't repeat what you said." He glances around the room then looks down at me. "_Especially_ not around father. He wouldn't be too happy with you, not happy at _all_." He glances away for a moment. "As soon as I can, I'll visit… and we can go search for Aeris."

"Pwomise?"

He smiles sadly, "In this day and age, my Little Pink Princess, promises seem to amount to nothing. But… if it makes you feel better, I promise."

I lean my head against his chest. You know… I'm going to miss this, being able to curl up on Sephy's lap. I know that pretty soon, I won't be able to any more.

Sure enough, the SOLDIERS started barking out orders. "Everybody attention! We'll be calling out names and assigning squadrons."

I sat on Sephiroth's knee, clinging too him until they got to him. "Sephiroth! Squadron fourteen."

He stands up, swinging me down off his knee in a fluid motion. He bends down and kisses my forehead, wiping a tear off my cheek. "Take care of yourself, 'Ria. Go to father now."

"Sephy! You can't leave. I'll tell the Pwesident to stop. I'll make him." I break down in tears and sink to my knees, clinging to his pant leg. "You just… You can't leave!"

Sephiroth kneels down next to me, "We've been over this before. I have to go. I'll see if I can borrow someone's PHS and call father to come pick you up."

"No." I look at him. "It isn't fair! I don't want you to leave me alone!"

"Aeris would be disappointed in you!"

I stare at him dumbstruck. "I only stayed because I thought you would be here too, Sephy!"

Sephiroth matches my gaze, "She would still be disappointed in you."

I take a deep breath and wipe away my tears with an oversized sleeve. "You're right."

Sephiroth pulls away from me. "I'll go call father."

"No." He gives me a look, "Can… can you call Rufie for me?"

Sephiroth nods shortly and after a moment or two of speaking with a SOLDIER he returns with a PHS. Meanwhile, Zack has been called to join the list of recruits; he ends up in Squad fourteen too.

I punch in the numbers for Rufie's PHS. "Rufie? It's 'Ria. I'm in the fwont lobby. Can you come walk wif me? I have to go to the lab." I smile softly. "Oh and Rufie… I don't think you were being… insensitive." Yup, that was the word I was after all that time, insensitive.

-

_- Arcander - _


	7. Chapter 7

An Angel Without Wings Cannot Fly

By: Arcander

Chapter 7

Hair brushes against my cheek again, I'm shifted.

-

I have a calendar on my wall, it's a rather simple one, but I use it to mark off the days he's been gone. So far, it's been three months… ninety days. In a religion that I've read about—they call themselves Kristians—they give something up for forty days. This is longer than that, and yet still my penance has not ended. What have I done to wrong you so, my Planet?

Every morning I wake up, prick my finger, and draw an X in blood over the previous day, the day he never showed up to see me on. I miss you so much, Sephy. After crossing out the day, I go and bathe, washing the dried blood from my hands. No one knows of my practice, and I'd like to keep it that way. I dress in Seph's cast-off clothing—I've been doing this since the day he left—it keeps him close to me, even though he's gone. From there I head directly to the lab, I don't even stop to eat. Why should I? What's the point in living? I'm all alone.

The lab glistens, it's always so clean. Like Seph's room. He never let anything get messy and he was always encouraging me to be neater. I have been… I want to make him proud of me. He hated this place, the lab. He hated the cold, unfeeling, metal beds, the glass observation cages that kept him exposed to the world. He hated it all. And I don't blame him. Of course, I love it here. I've spent so many hours watching father treat patients, look after specimens, clean, putter… I have so many memories of Sephiroth stoically smiling at me while getting an injection that I know has to hurt. But he doesn't say anything—won't—because he doesn't want to worry me. That's my brother… always thinking of me first.

Without him, the lab seems so… empty. I continue up to the second floor, looking for father. He's usually here by now. But no, the second floor is as empty as the first. I walk forward, running my hand along the cool surface of the glass. This was where I became Aeris's big sister, even though she's older than I am. It's the job of the big sister to look after her little sister. But what did I do? I sent her away, to try to help her. I killed our mommy. I sentenced her to a hunted life of the slums. It's my fault. Mine, all mine. I've failed Aeris. I won't fail you, Sephy.

I hear voices in the lab below. People are moving about. As I head down the elevator, I hear father's crisp orders to someone to get on the lab table. I rush off the elevator, prepared to greet him; but I am stopped short by the sight of all the haggard faces of the recruits. My eyes search out silver hair and glowing green eyes… and I am not disappointed. I give a cry, half anguished and half joyful; before anyone knows what has happened, I've vaulted over the lab equipment and hurtled myself into his arms. The other recruits snicker.

Father's voice rings out over the recruits, "Sasaria, return to your room immediately."

"Won't."

"Sasaria, go to your room _now_."

I shake my head vehemently (told you I've been reading). _"Won't_."

The recruits around us begin to mutter, some glance fearfully at Professor Hojo. Sephiroth stands there holding me, his head leaning against mine. "If you wish, father, I will escort her there." There is an audible gasp heard from the recruits. I'm not sure if it's because Professor Hojo is Sephiroth's father or because Sephiroth was willing to risk breaking the bans (and thereby receiving the punishment) that were put down on the recruits. For all I know it could have been both… or something entirely different altogether.

Professor Hojo looks over at us. "That may be for the best, boy. Return quickly and don't be seen."

"Daddy! You _promised_." I meet his gaze and ignore the sharp gasp of breath from the recruits.

"There's been a change of plans, sweetheart. Be a good girl and go to your room." He turns back to the recruits. "Why aren't you on the table, recruit?" Yes, you, recruit Zack! I'm speaking to you. On the table."

I glare at my father's back for a moment. "I won't," I snarl as I struggle down from Sephy's grip and march up to my father. "Give me a reason, just one. You've agreed to this, but now you're suddenly backing out of it? You care more about the recruits than you care about me, admit it! You'll give _th__em_ this treatment, but you won't give it to me—your own daughter—even after you promised me you would." I drop down to my knees, sobbing. "I wish I _had_ gone with Aeris and mommy!"

Sephiroth kneels next to me. "'Ria, trust me, you don't want to do this. It hurts so much, like liquid fire coursing through your veins." As he speaks, the recruits flinch away, and Zack, who was about to get on the table—lab bed—quickly moves away from it. "Don't do this to yourself, 'Ria. Once you get one dose, you can't stop them. Not for years and years. Don't throw your life away like this!"

"I meet his eyes. "I want to be like you Sephy. I want to make you proud." I lean my head against his shoulder. "I want this. I do. I've thought about it for a long time. Since before you left. Since before _Aeris_ left." A tear courses down my cheek. "Please don't hate me, Sephy. I couldn't bear it if you did."

"I could never hate you."

Professor Hojo growls. "Will someone get on the damn table?" Father looks over at me. "Sasaria, if you still want this, get up here."

I quickly stand up, squeeze Sephy's hand, and hoist myself up on the table. Doing so requires a run, a jump, a wild grab to keep from sliding off, and a very awkward scramble, full of flailing legs. But I make it up onto the table… barely. Sephiroth comes around behind me and runs his hands through my hair. I smile reassuringly up at him. Father takes a swab and wipes an area of my arm down. I suppress a shiver, whatever is on that is cold. He pulls out a needle and then in one smooth motion, sticks it in my arm and injects the fluorescent green substance. My hands grip onto the table so hard that there are actually dents. Tears well up in my eyes, but they do not spill. I bite my lip so hard that it draws blood. The pain is excruciating, but I do not scream. I lie still, unmoving. Father removes the needle and hands me a cotton swab. I place it against my arm and push down against the wound. I haven't grown up in a lab this long without knowing how to reduce bruising from needles.

Father scoops me up in his arms. "I'm proud of you, sweetheart. What do you want to bet those recruits can't hold up half as well as you did?"

I smile up at him. "Sephy excluded. If I win, you have to let me join the TURKS when I'm older. If you win…"

"If I win, you have to wear a pink dress to the ball this weekend."

I nod happily and we shake on it. He hands me over to Sephiroth. "Make sure she doesn't react. You know the symptoms to look out for." He turns to the recruits. "Still too scared to go? My four year old daughter managed to do this without so much as shedding a tear. Surely you _strong, brave_ recruits for SOLDIER can handle it."

Sephiroth settles down on one of the benches and snuggle up on his lap. "You lied you know." Sephiroth looks at me curiously. "About the injections."

"Oh? I hadn't realized I did."

"It was like walking on needles _as_ liquid fire streamed through my veins _and_ the Planets anguished cries burned deep into my mind." I lean my head on his shoulder. "Sephy… daddy said I couldn't see you for six months… but since I've seen you… does that mean I can go and visit you whenever?"

"I don't think it works like that." He laughs. "You seem to be reacting well to this."

I glance up at him, "To what?"

He smiles at me, "The mako. Does it still hurt?"

I return his smile, "Not as much anymore. It still hurts a bit, but it's bearable. The fire's gone, I'm just being pricked all over with tiny needles… but even that is fading." I stifle a yawn just as a scream echoes through the room. "Sephy… think I can go back to my room now? I'm getting sleepy." I yawn again.

Sephiroth stands up, cradling me in his arms and walks over to daddy. "Father, I'm going to take 'Ria to her room now."

The Professor nods. "Stay with her for at least an hour. Call my PHS is _anything at all_ is off." He meets Sephy's eyes. "I refuse to take any chances with her."

Sephiroth nods, "Yes sir."

I smile winningly up at Professor Hojo, "Oh, daddy… I win." I wave to Zack as I exit the lab, carried by Sephiroth.

Sephiroth escorts me down the hall to the elevator and we ride it down. It stops six floors short of mine, and a SOLDIER strides into the elevator. After the door slides shut, the SOLDIER looks over at Sephiroth. "You, recruit. Shouldn't you be in the lab? Or did you chicken out and run away?"

Sephiroth dips his head. "Sir, I would salute, but I seem to have my arms full. Professor Hojo ordered me to escort his daughter to her room. I will return to the lab later for my next injection of mako."

The SOLDER looks closely at Sephiroth. "You're that mad scientist's boy."

"Daddy isn't a mad scientist!"

"Excuse me, was I talking to you, brat?" He turns his attention back to Sephiroth, who by now is quickly heading down the "kill person who called little sister a brat" path. "You're Professor Hojo's son, correct?" Sephiroth jerkily nods his head. "You're breaking the bans placed on recruits. I could have you kicked out for this!"

Sephiroth shifts me in his grip. "Sir, it is required for recruits to receive mako treatment, there is only the one scientist to perform them. Therefore, I break the bans by following the requirements."

The SOLDIER puffs out his chest. "I'm well aware of that, I was referring to the brat—I mean your _sister_." He smirks, totally ignoring the negative energy rolling off Sephy. "There is no reason you should have encountered her."

To keep Sephiroth from killing the man, I quickly intercede. "Except of course that Hojo is my daddy and I spend a lot of time with him."

"Spend time with your _mother_ then."

I look sweetly over at him, "I would love to. Oh, wait. Heidy-garr's whores—excuse me, SOLDIERS—killed her a few months ago. Just _blam_ like that, and then she was dead."

The SOLDIER's jaw dropped open and he splutters for a few minutes. Finally he makes a reasonable question as the door slides open. "Still, why were you in the lab _today_? Surely your father knew in advance that the recruits would be coming in today."

I roll my eyes, "Silly, I was getting my first dosage of mako."

The elevator door shuts on the SOLDIER's startled exclamation.

Sephiroth grins and ruffles my hair. "You're a good kid, 'Ria. Been reading a lot?" I nod. "I can tell, your pronunciation's improved too." I smile and nod again. "You know, I somehow doubt I'll get in any trouble for this."

I smile innocently at him… too innocently. "You'd better not, otherwise heads will roll. Especially since daddy told me I can be a Turk."

Sephiroth smirks, "Little Pink Princess, heads are more likely to roll because of your connection to father and Rufus, not because you'll eventually be a Turk." He glances down at my innocent expression. "How on Planet did you get father to agree to this idiocy about becoming a Turk?"

"It's not idiocy!"

"Sorry, sis, I didn't mean it."

"We made a bet that the recruits couldn't hold up half as well as I did. And from the sounds of it…" cocks her head up in the direction of the lab where you can still hear faint screams reverberating off the walls. "Well, I'd say I won. The deal was that if I won he'd let me be a Turk, and if he won, I'd wear a pink dress to the ball this weekend." I wrinkle my nose, "I'm glad I won."

"You and me both, sis, you and me both." He looks critically at me. "Why don't you have father buy you clothes? It's not as if he can't afford it."

"They were yours once, Sephy. That's why I'm wearing them. I feel closer to you this way. Besides, daddy did offer, I just turned him down. Maybe after I outgrow these I'll get new ones." He pushes the door to our suite open. "But that will probably be a ways off. I only had to roll my pants up three times this morning instead of the usual four."

Sephiroth sets me down on the couch. "You'll probably wear them out before you outgrow them." He heads in the direction of the kitchen, "What do you want to eat?"

"Chicken noodle soup. I didn't know you could cook."

Pots clang in the kitchen, "What, you actually expect them to cook for us? I had to learn quickly." Sephiroth leans against the doorway. "Actually… cooking duty is one of the punishments they give for attempting to break bans. It's one of the… nicer ones." He glances over at me and smiles ruefully. "I tried to break out more than once so I could come visit you. I never succeeded. The farthest I made it was the elevator before I was caught."

"You tried to come visit me?" He nods. I squeal and clap my hands. "I'm happy. But I knew you didn't forget about me, I just knew it!" He ducks back into the kitchen and a minute or so later, he appears with two steaming bowls of soup. "You have to love ShinRa's canned soup." He laughs scornfully. "Have you ever been to the slums? No, of course you won't have. I've had to put down 'uprisings,' starving families getting in groups to beg for food. But ShinRa won't feed them, he just sends the recruits down there to get practice in. It's horrible, 'Ria… _horrible_."

I set my spoon down in my bowl and give Sephiroth a tentative hug. "It's not your fault, Sephy. Maybe when we're older we can do something about it. But for now, all we can do is what we're told. It won't always be this way, I promise. Someday we'll forget about all of these horrors, and we'll move on." I never thought it would become so literally true.

He strokes my hair for a moment, "Eat your soup before it goes cold, sis." I nod, give his hand a gentle squeeze, and then turn my attention back to my soup. We eat in silence. After finishing, I set my bowl down on the table and yawn. I sleepily watch Sephiroth as he finishes off his own bowl. My eyes close.

Sephiroth carries me to my bed and tucks me in, brushing a kiss over my forehead. As he turns to go keep vigil in my armchair—my mother thought it would be cute to give me a pastel pink one, and father just moved it from my old room into this one—his eyes fall on my blood-stained calendar. He takes a step towards it, then another, and another, until he is finally only an arm's length away. He raises his hand and runs his fingers over the X's.

"What _have_ you done to yourself, 'Ria?"

-

_- Arcander T. Nacelsten -_


	8. Chapter 8

An Angel Without Wings Cannot Fly

By: Arcander

Chapter 8

A finger traces over a thin scar on my cheek, one I've had for what seems to be forever.

-

Sephiroth was gone when I woke up. Oh well, I suppose I knew he would be. I found a note the next morning. All it said was "Stop that. You know what I'm talking about." I did know… still do. But I won't. I ran my fingers over the previous day, tracing an invisible X and then continued on with my morning ritual.

Several days pass and there is still only the one empty day. As I prick my finger, I think about how much I miss my brother. I realize that he won't be able to get away to see me, and that the chances of us meeting up at daddy's lab again are minimal. So, it is up to me to go to him if I want to see him… and I do. After all… they can't punish _me_.

I make careful plans, find out what floor Sephy's on, and then execute the mission. It's actually a lot easier than it sounds. Yes. Easier. No. I didn't misspeak. I'm becoming quite the escape artist here. After receiving my mako injection (I have to get them daily) and start off towards the elevator.

I punch in my floor number and then the floor for Sephy. After a relatively short ride (only nine or so floors), the door slides open on my own floor. Nobody is around. I walk out down the hallway. After a few steps, I hug the walls and return to the elevator. Just as I slip through, the door slides shut. I continue down, and the door opens on Sephiroth's floor. I press myself flat against the elevator wall. I wait until the last possible moment to slide out, because by that time the camera will already be off facing another direction and I'll be able to make it past it unseen. I hug the walls, staying the shadows, mentally going over the floor plan for this level. I know there's a trap coming up… there. I step to the side and skirt around it. Several others come up and I avoid them easily.

After a while, I reach a large metal door and am forced to punch in an entry code to get into the recruits barracks. I wipe my sweaty palms against my pants and take a deep breath then quickly punch in a thirteen digit code.

I wait.

And wait.

And wait. Just as I begin to get nervous, a monotonous voice rings out. "Access granted. Please stand until the doors are fully open." Thank you, Rufus. He was the one to give me the code that would allow me into any part of the building. I wasn't sure if it would let me into here. I don't think he has authority to access this level. Who am I kidding? Of course, he has authority to go here, he's the Vice President!

I walk through the now-open doors with a bit of trepidation. This is where my research fails me. I don't know what lies beyond here, other than the recruits' barracks and hopefully… my brother. The sound of a lash striking flesh jolts me out of my reverie. I wait, but there is no scream. The blows fall one after another after another. But there is never a scream. I follow the steady cracking of the whip.

Recruits stand at attention around a raised platform, where a recruit is shackled to a pole. I pay no mind to it, even as the whip falls again with a crack. No one has noticed me yet. Good, I can look for Sephiroth. I send a cursory glance through the recruits standing at attention. Sephiroth is hard to miss, but I don't see him there. I see Zack, but no Sephiroth. I take a longer look through the recruits at attention, and I still don't see him. My eyes flicker to the platform. NO! SEPHY! I rush forward, shoving recruits aside. I run up the steps—tripping at least once—and onto the platform. "Stop it!" I shove Sephiroth out of the way of the blow. The whip slams into my shoulder, biting deep. "Leave him alone!" The tip catches my cheek.

Sephiroth's head snaps up. His eyes burn with fury and he snaps the chains in one powerful lunge. The whip never gets another chance to fall. The SOLDIER with the whip is dangling a few feet above the ground, supported by Sephiroth's hand clutched around his neck. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't snap your neck."

I grab Sephiroth's arm. "Sephy, stop it." Sephiroth shakes me off.

The suspended man croaks out, "Because… if you do, you'll be killed… for attacking an officer… unprovoked."

Sephiroth laughs cruelly. "Unprovoked… oh I dare say I wasn't unprovoked."

The officers gasps, "You were being punished… for attempting escape. Not… first time… why now?"

"Why now? Because you never struck Sasaria. You never struck Professor Hojo's daughter who he dotes on and would kill anyone who laid a hand on her. You never struck the best friend of the Vice President. You never struck the girl the President calls Princess. _You never struck my sister!"_

My knees give out from under me, "Sephy… I…" I crumple to the floor.

Sephiroth drops the man. "Somebody give me a damn PHS!" He cradles me in his arms. "It will be alright, 'Ria. I'm going to call father. You'll be fine in no time at all." He strokes my hair until a PHS is shoved into his hand. He quickly punches in Professor Hojo's personal PHS number. It rings for a moment then picks up.

"I'm busy, go away."

"Father, 'Ria's collapsed, I think it's because of blood loss. We're in the recruit barracks. Please hurry, father."

"I'm on my way; I'll want an explanation when I get there." His PHS clicks off.

"'Ria, father's on his way." Sephiroth looks at the SOLDIER who is getting to his feet. "Zack," he jerks his head. "Restrain that _man_. Professor Hojo will want to… _speak_… with him."

I weakly reach up and grasp Seph's hand. "I thought… you said they gave you cooking duty… for breaking the bans…"

"Shh… don't speak… conserve your energy." He runs his fingers through my hair that is sticky with blood. "I told you that you'd wear these out before you outgrew them, I didn't mean for you to take me so literally." I give him a look and he sighs. "I said that cooking duty was _one_ of the punishments for breaking the bans."

I write something on his arm with a finger. "This wasn't the first time." I trace out another message. "Did I get in trouble for seeing you in the lab?" I nod. "Of course I did, I broke the bans after all."

My hand reaches up and traces over his lash marks. "Planet… help him. I don't want my brother to be in pain."

_-What about your own wounds my child-_

"Daddy will take care of them. Besides, I was only hit once. He hurts so much more. Please, Planet!"

_-I'll do my best-_

A soft green light surrounds my body and pools at my hands. I concentrate for a moment and it swarms over Seph's back. As the light fades, the door flings open and father walks into a picture of chaos, recruits are everywhere. A recruit and his friends restrain a SOLDIER with a purpling bruise around his neck. A pole stands with two broken chains hanging off it. A recruit kneels; his shirt torn and bloody, scars visible on his back, manacles attached to his arms, on his lap is a girl's bloody head. Her hair is quickly becoming matted with her own blood as well as the recruit's. A thin gash starts from under her eye and continues down the side of her face. Her shirt is torn in a single, thin line and blood seeps through. A soft glow still surrounds her.

"What the _hell_ is going on in here?" Even as he speaks, he's striding across the floor and up onto the platform.

"For 'attempted escape' I was to be flogged. Sasaria managed to break into here somehow; she shoved me aside and threw herself in front of the blow. She told him to stop. He didn't and she was struck. I broke free from the pole and tried to strangle the SOLDIER. Sasaria collapsed; I called you. She asked Planet to heal me, but refused to help herself. She said that _you_ would take care of her."

As Sephiroth speaks, daddy moves around setting things up. He pulls out a cotton swab, drenches it in alcohol, and rubs it gently over my wound. My grip tightens painfully on Sephiroth's hand. After wiping away the blood, he casts a cure on me. The wound closes a little. "I can't do anything more for her here. Carry her to the lab Sephiroth. You, recruit, take that _SOLDIER_ to the lab as well." He motions for Sephiroth to pick me up. He carries me through the hallway where all of the traps have been disabled… or maybe my research lied and there weren't any there to begin with. The ride up the elevator is tense. As soon as we reach the lab, Sephiroth lies me down on one of the tables.

I close my eyes and when I reopen them, I'm in my bed with bandages wrapped around my chest, shoulder, and face. I get up and pull my robe on over my thin nightgown. My clothes must have been changed because of how bloody they were. My hair's still a bit damp, daddy must have washed it. I walk into the living room and am greeted by the sight of Sephiroth pacing back and forth. After a moment of watching him I clear my throat and he whirls about to face me. He moves as if to approach me, but then drops his hands and doesn't move. After long moments of silence he finally asks, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine… why are you here?"

"The SOLDIERS are speaking with the President and father about getting me kicked out. I'm here because father knows that I would get myself out faster than he and the President could talk the SOLDIERS into keeping me in."

I study him for a while. "Do you _want_ to be a SOLDIER?"

He slowly walks towards me, but stops a few feet away. "I wouldn't mind being one… if I could see you whenever I wanted to."

I smile, "then let's go negotiate." I grab his hand, ignoring his protests. "Are they in the President's office?" He nods. I walk in to his office, clinging to Sephy. "Why?" I sniffle out.

Immediately all eye focus on me. The fat man, excuse me, President ShinRa stand up and waddles—walks—over to me. Save me from him Sephy. No… this is all part of my diabolical plan to take over the world. Err… all part of my innocent plan to let Sephy be a SOLDIER and have me still be able to see him. Diabolical plan to take over the world is Sephy's. "Why what, Princess?"

"Why do you want to take my brother away from me? Do you hate me? Of course you do!" I burst into tears. President ShinRa wraps his pudgy arms around me in what he must assume is a comforting hug—it isn't. Father stands in the back with a knowing look on his face. I let go of Sephiroth and wrap my arms around the President, burying my head in his shoulder. Dear Jenova! Take a bath, please! "You won't let them take him away from me, will you?"

The President picks me up and moves back to his seat. Sephiroth just stands there with his head down. "Well, Princess, there's really nothing that I can do." I burst into a fresh wave of dears. "But I'm sure I can come up with something."

I sniffle and look up at him, drying my eyes. "Those mean SOLDIERS were _hurting_ him. And when I asked them to stop… they hurt me too." I sniffle again. "It's my fault… if Sephy didn't know how much I wanted to see him; he never would've been hurt… _I _never would've been hurt. If only it weren't against those _bans_ for me to see him while he's a recruit."

The SOLDIERS in the room bristle, "Sir, you can't actually be thinking of listening to this _Specimen_ this _child_. The bans are in place for a reason!"

The President glares coldly at the man, "I have not raised objections to you striking your recruits… that may be a necessary part of training. But I will not tolerate you striking a child. Sasaria, I hereby give you permission to visit your brother, Sephiroth, whenever you wish to do so. Any action taken against you or your brother on this issue will result in the execution of said person."

I fling my arms around the President's neck and kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Mr. ShinRa!"

When the President isn't looking, I stick my tongue out at the SOLDIER. Just as I'm about to leave with Sephiroth I turn to the President. "Mr. ShinRa, may Sephy come with me to the ball tomorrow night?"

The fat man smiles; please, Mr. Tub-O-Lard, spare me from that sight. "Of course, Princess, I wouldn't have it any other way. You should have all of your family there. Maybe my Turks will have rounded up your sister by then so she can be there for the announcement." He chortles to himself. Sephiroth and I depart.

Announcement, what announcement? I don't notice a pair of eyes trailing after Sephiroth and me.

_-Arcander T. Nacelsten-_


	9. Chapter 9

An Angel Without Wings Cannot Fly

By: Arcander

Chapter 9

A pair of hands encircles my waist, pulling me away.

The ball is in full swing when father escorts me through the massive double doors. I feel out of place among the rich and old. The only other child there is Rufus… and of course Sephy… though he isn't a child. Father leads me down the carpeted steps and I look around, amazed at everything.

I meet Sephiroth's eye as I'm escorted by, and he gives me an encouraging wink and nod. I smile at him, and then I'm past him and surrounding me are faceless businessmen, nobles of Wutai, and ambassadors from towns. But even those fade out to empty walls on either side as we make the long walk down the red carpet. I'm sure I look ghostly in my soft lavender dress with white lace trim, and skin that has seen the sun only once. And then, we're in front of the President, Rufus sits in a chair to the right of him. The Turks form a protective half-circle behind them. Father bows slightly. I look curiously at him and then at the men on the dais. The crowd behind us goes deathly silent. Father murmurs, "curtsy." I know _what_ a curtsy is, I've just never had the opportunity to try one before.

I carefully left a foot and place it behind the other, my knees bend and I wobble. I get the distinct feeling that I'm about to fall. I untwist my legs and step forward, my foot landing on my skirt. I don't realize what's happening and I straighten. There's a sound of ripping fabric. I look down and see my torn dress. "Oops." That settles it, I'm bowing from here on out.

My father stares at me in horror, the President chuckles, Rufus outright laughs. Rufie gets off his chair and walks forward; he leans in next to my ear. "It's alright, 'Ria."

He offers me his arm and escorts me up the steps toward his father. The fat man kisses both my cheeks in greeting. I suppress a shudder. President ShinRa (the fat man) heaves himself to his feet and settles one pudgy arm around my shoulders, and his other one around Rufie's. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he looks around, smiling at the crowd. "It is with great pleasure that I bring you this announcement." The crowd stares at him, he has their attention. Of course he does, he practically rules the world. Not Wutai though. They're still free. Lord… Godo I think, yeah, that's right… he still resists, and even as I stand here, countless SOLDIERS are over in Wutai, battling the army of the rightful ruler of the land so the fat man can have control. "I announce to you the betrothal of my son, Vice President Rufus Alexander ShinRa, to Sasaria Elaine Hojo, the daughter of our own Professor Hojo." The crowd politely claps their hands.

I blink a few times. Betrothal… I know I've heard that word before. Suddenly the meaning dawns on me and I wrench myself free from the fat man's grasp. There are so many people in between where I am and the exit, but I push past them all. I hear father calling out to me, calling my name, telling me to stop, but I pay him no mind. How could they do this to me? I throw myself against the great wooden doors. How could they? The doors creak, but do not move. What did I do to deserve this? I throw myself at them again. It isn't fair. There is the sound of splintering wood, but still they do not move. I hate you father. I throw myself into them again. _I hate you_. The doors swing open.

I end up curled up on my bed, my head buried beneath the covers. I am crying my eyes out, why does this have to happen to me? I hear someone knocking on my door. I don't answer; maybe whoever it is will go away and leave me alone. The person knocks again. I still don't answer, why should I talk to the people who just _sold_ me. What's in it for you father, a promotion, maybe you'll get a pay raise, or are you doing this for grins and giggles? The door knob rattles, it's locked. "Sasaria." I'm definitely not going to speak with you _father_. "Open this door at once!" Or what? I roll over in bed, pulling a pillows over my ears.

"Leave her alone, father!" Thank you Sephy, I can always count on you to rescue me, can't I? "I don't blame her for hating you." I can practically hear the venom dripping off his voice, even through all of my barriers. "You know father, you almost had me fooled. I was beginning to think you actually cared for her. But, I was wrong, you were just using her. I guess you'll never change." There's a slam of a door. Sephy can't have left me all alone with this... _monster_! I burst into a fresh wave of tears.

I glance fearfully up as the connecting door between Sephy's room and mine opens. I must have forgotten to lock it. I still can't tell who it is in the darkness of my room. The door clicks shut, and I hear the lock turning and the bolt sliding into place. I pull the blankets over my head and try to act as if I'm sleeping. Beneath the covers I covertly feel for my little dagger and as silently as possible I slide it out of its sheath. The person settles next to me on the bed, my heart beats erratically. "'Ria… I know you're awake." I push the blankets off my head and sit up slowly. "There you are, come 'Ria, let's get you out of that dress." I can feel his gaze shift to the dagger clasped in my fingers. "You weren't planning on attacking your favorite brother were you?"

I meet his eyes, "Sephy… you're my _only_ brother." He pulls me into an awkward hug.

"I know, brat."

I grin softly, "Thanks."

"There's nothing to thank me for." After a moment or three, he pulls back and brushes my hair from my eyes. "Go get changed, you can't be comfortable wearing that." I nod and drag my pajamas into the bathroom. After I change, I open the door and curl up into a tiny ball at Sephy's side. His hand unconsciously runs through my hair. "Tell me what's wrong, my Little Pink Princess."

I twist a lock of my hair around my fingers at I stare at it. "Why did he have to do that?"

I feel Sephiroth's eyes on me, but I do not look at him. "Why did who have to do what?"

"Father!" I spit the name out. "Why did he have to… have to… do _that_!"

"I thought you liked Rufus though." He sounds confused, but still manages to spit out Rufie's—the Vice President's—name as if it was something vile.

"I do! Well… I did… but…"

"Then what's the problem?" He's genuinely curious now.

"They didn't _ask_ me. This is _my_ life they're planning out, and they didn't even _ask _me what I wanted!"

Sephiroth pulls me onto his lap, "I see, you expected that they would consult a four year old about the plans she has for the rest of her life." I glare at him and open my mouth to protest. Sephiroth lays a finger over my lips. "Hush… I know you don't like that logic, but you do see where I'm coming from, right?" Reluctantly I nod. "I agree with you. They_ should_ have consulted you, or at least told you about this before they announced it to the whole world."

"I hate them all! Professor Hojo, President ShinRa, Vice President Rufus—"

"Why do you hate Rufus?"

"Because he knew! He _had _to have known about this… and he didn't tell me. He didn't look shocked at _all_ about the stupid announcement. Why didn't he tell me? I thought…" a tear trickles down my cheek. "I thought we were friends!"

Sephiroth gently sets me on my pillows, sticks a stuffed animal in my arms, stands up, and paces around the room. "He's the Vice President, he always has been. He's grown up his entire life knowing that he was betrothed, that he would get no say in who he married." I growl. "However, just because he knows that he is betrothed doesn't mean he knows _who_ the lucky girl is. Do you honestly think his father would consult him on this? His father won't care about Rufus's opinion on whom he marries, the President is concerned with making alliances, not with his son's wants. Granted, the President may have told him that his betrothal would be announced at the ball, but if that was the case, he still would not have known _who_ the person was." Sephiroth kneels in front of me and takes my hands. "I saw his face when you walked in, it completely lit up. Do not lose your friend over this."

"I thought you didn't like Rufie—Rufus—though."

"I don't."

"Then why aren't you jumping at the chance for me to hate him?"

"Because you're my little sister, and I don't want you to be miserable for the rest of your life. Regardless of your feelings on marrying him, you're going to have to. It's up to you to make the best of it."

"You're right, Sephy, you always are… except for when I am." I stick my tongue out at him.

"You imp!" He playfully swats at my head.

"Tuck me in?"

"Of course." Sephy picks me up and settles me on his hip, then pulls back the covers and settles me into place. He pulls the covers up and tucks them in around my tiny frame. Before he leaves, he brushes a gentle kiss over my forehead.

When he reaches the door, I stop him with a question. "Sephy, you said I shouldn't hate Rufie… but what about the Professor?"

He smiles sardonically, "You can hate father and the President as much as you want. No hating Rufus though… that's my job. Goodnight 'Ria. I'll be in my room if you need me."

The door clicks shut and just as I'm falling asleep, I hear the doorbell ring. A muffled conversation follows and the door opens. "Look, you can try and talk to her, Rufus, but I doubt she'll want to talk to you right now. You can't be her favorite person at the minute."

"And you are?" There's a light tap on my door. "'Ria?"

"She's locked herself in, not talking to anybody."

I don't really want to talk to anybody right now, especially not Rufus. I want to have think over what Sephy told me. But… proving father wrong would be nice. I swing my legs over the edge of my bed and pad over to the door.

"You might as well just leave… she's clearly not going to open that door—" the door swings open, "anytime soon… _or not_."

"Rufie?" I stand there just staring blankly at him for a while. I look at father who looks as if he's a fish out of water, I glare venomously at him. Almost defiantly, I grab Rufie's hand and pull him into my room. "Come on." The door swings shut and I slide the bolt into place. Not even a half second later Father is trying the handle.

I sink to my knees, tears pouring down my face. "'Ria, what's wrong?" He follows me down, crouching next to me and his arms encircle my shoulders in a tentative hug. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my head in his shoulders. "'Ria, talk to me… please…"

"Why can't I hate you, Rufie?" I rock back and forth in his arms. "I tried… but I just can't!"

"Why would you want to hate me?"

"I don't… I do… I hate everyone involved in this… but Sephy tells me not to hate you… he says it's not your fault."

"What's not my fault?"

"This… engagement! I want to hate you for it."

"Please don't… when you walked down that aisle… I was so happy… I didn't know what or who I was going to be forced to marry… and then… it was you. Please don't hate me… you're my best friend."

I lean my head against his shoulder. "You're my best friend too, Rufie."

-

I apologize for the long time it took me to upload this chapter. I had a lot of it written, but I just don't like it. I purposely procrastinated on finishing it because I found it rather boring… especially that end part. Don't worry though, chapter 10 is at least halfway finished (I was working on it before I finished 9, heh). I'd claim that the reason I took so long was because I was busy working on my research paper. But I think the more accurate claim would be that I only got it up because I didn't want to work on my research paper. Once again, I'm sorry about how long it took! Oh, and thank you everyone who's reviewed so far, it makes me happy! grins

­_-Arcander T. Nacelsten-_


	10. Chapter 10

An Angel Without Wings Cannot Fly

By: Arcander

Chapter 10

Cloud's voice rings out, "I still want to know what she meant about Aeris!"

-

I remember very clearly the day Sephiroth walked into father's suite, resplendent in his blue SOLDIER uniform. A sword lay at his hip—a katana… not the Masamune that he is renowned for—and a gun was seemingly carelessly slung over his back. Tucked under his arm is his SOLDIER helmet. I look up sharply from where I'd been laying. Rufus also starts and jerks his head up. The two of us are lying on the floor next to each other peering at a book on summons; we've just been reading about Shiva the Ice Goddess. Rufie's coat is tossed over the arm of the couch, leaving him in his black turtleneck and white pants. We've become a lot closer, closer than we had been before. However, just because I'll talk with my Rufie doesn't mean I'll talk with father. I see him when I show up in the lab for my make injection, but that's the only time… even though we live together. The lab is no longer the safe haven it once was.

"Sephy!" I quickly jump to my feet and give him a hug. After a moment or three, I step back from him and look him over. Muscles, check; long silver hair, check; hideous uniform, check. Wait a minute… hideous uniform? My nose wrinkles and I ask ruefully, "Do you _have_ to wear that thing?"

"Yes, little pink princess, I do. Or at least I until I get promoted to… oh let's see… General."

"Hmph, then see that you get promoted quick, that uniform of yours is absolutely hideous."

"You'll have to talk to your boyfriend about that, I don't have much control over it."

"He's _not_ my boyfriend!" I gasp indignantly.

Sephiroth looks down his nose at me, "So what would you call it, then? From my standpoint he screams boyfriend—alone in a room for hours at a time, no adults in sight, sneaking around behind your father's back, oh! and of course we can't forget that you're betrothed to him."

"Rufie's my friend! And he always will be. There's jus the slight problem that I'm being forced to marry him. But I'm sure we can figure out a way to solve that, right Rufie?"

Rufus glances up at me, "Sure, Saria, whatever you say." He slowly stands up and walks behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on mine. "Hello Seph, it's been a while."

Sephiroth glances sharply at Rufus, "'Friends' huh?" He shakes his head, "The name is Sephiroth, _Rufie_."

Rufus smirks, "Sorry," His tone and expression show that he really isn't. I of course notice nothing of this, seeing as it goes on over my head… no really… it did. "So, the same day you move from a lowly recruit to a SOLDIER you're already asking—begging—for a promotion to General? Aren't you the ambitious one?

Sephiroth meets Rufus's gaze coolly, "As my sister pointed out, the uniform is hideous. And as a good brother, I of course would never be so cruel as to subject her to live with that for any extended period of time."

"You'd better not Sephy! Go get changed and I'll make us some hot chocolate." I worm my way out of Rufus's grip and skip into the kitchen. Sephiroth watches me for a moment and then disappears into his room. By the time I return with the three steaming mugs of hot chocolate laden with marshmallows and whipped cream, Sephiroth was already comfortably settled into father's easy chair, dressed once again in his own clothes. Now it really feels like Sephy's home. Sephy just isn't Sephy in those stuffy blue uniforms (not a good color at all for his complexion… he looks much better in black and dark red). He's Sephy when he's in his baggy black pants and shirts that he casually wears unbuttoned. Fath—Professor Hojo was always yelling at Sephy about that. I still don't know why.

I hand Sephy his mug and then give Rufie his, settling down gingerly on the loveseat next to him, being careful not to spill any of the scalding liquid on myself. Sephiroth and Rufus exchange glares as I prattle on about what's been going on in my life since we saw each other last. Granted, it's only been a week, but he hasn't lived with us for six moths… that's like 180 days. And most of those days are bloody X's. The first three months—the first ninety days—are all X's, red… faded… brown… dried. I set my mug down on the little table. "Missed you, Sephy."

"I know, my Little Pink Princess, but…" he trails off for a moment. "It seems I still have a promise to fulfill."

I look at him, confused. "A promise?"

He nods, "I seem to remember promising a certain little sister of mine to help her find a certain big sister of hers." I squeal and launch myself into his arms. Sephiroth smirks at Rufus. "How about you go get changed into something that's a bit more worn out and the two of us will go slumside and scavenge out the location of your sister?"

Rufus glares at Sephiroth, "And just how are you planning on getting out of the building?"

"Easily, VP, I have the day off, I walk out and she goes with me. They won't challenge me." Sephiroth casts him a sly glance, "Or I could always ask her how she got her mom and Aeris out of the building, and how she snuck back in after she dropped them off at the train station. But I think the front door will be less hassle."

"The stairs, Seph, duh." I squirm down and run to my room to change.

Rufus stares in abject horror at my retreating back. "You mean 'Ria was the one who helped them escape? How?" He shakes his head. "Forget how she did it, how do you know?"

"Because she told me, she told me how her mother and her sister begged for her to go with them, and how she refused because she thought that if she did her father wouldn't search for them. She wanted them to have a chance to live happily away from ShinRa and its curse."

I skip merrily into the room clothed in my blood stained garments, mementos of when Sephiroth and I were beaten by that horrible man. My hand brushes gingerly across my cheek, unconsciously tracing the scar—my permanent memento. "Ready Sephy?" I glance over at Rufus, "Do you want to go with us, Rufie?"

"I think I'll pass this time, 'Ria." He stands up, grabs his coat and holds it over one shoulder. "Talk to you later, good luck." He mockingly blows a kiss as he exits, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Just friends…" Sephiroth smirks for a moment then shakes his head. "Ready to go?" I nod. "Then let's head out, no time to waste. I'll leave father a note… telling him you're with me and to mind his own business." Sephiroth drops said note on the table and we exit the room, the door sliding softly shut behind us. By the time we've made it down the hallway and into the elevator Sephy's already scooped me up in his arms, holding me protectively.

At the front gate, Sephiroth calmly shows his badge to the guard and we continue on our way. The sunlight shines down brightly on my face and I eagerly look around at my sunlit surroundings. This is only the second time that I've _ever_ been outside. Twice in four and a half years. I suppose I should count myself lucky, since those two times were both in this last year… both while I was four. Still am.

I rest my head on Sephy's shoulder as the train winds its way down into the slums. As the surroundings get darker my eyes drift close. Sephiroth gently shakes me awake t the Sector 7 train station. The two of us walk out into the stagnant slum air. I wrap my hands around Sephiroth's arm, clinging to him as if he's my last lifeline. But in this wretched place… maybe he is.

The two of us walk around, searching every nook and cranny, knocking on every door, asking ever person… but we have no luck. Well… not until we reach the materia shop anyway. The owner mentions that he last saw Aeris (or at least a girl that looked like Aeris) crying over a dying woman at the train station… he didn't stick around long enough to see where she went. He pauses briefly in his description and coldly asks me, "But what's all this to you?"

"She's my older sister… we were separated… I haven't seen her since she left… and I promised her I would come and visit her…" A tear trickles down my cheek.

The man grunts, "You ain't planning on taking her back to them ShinRa bastards are you?"

"Of course not!" I exclaim, "Why would I take her back after I went to all that trouble to help her escape?"

"Had to make sure, we protect our own down here." The man glances around, "Go into the back room, I'll be with you as soon as I can." Sephiroth and I follow his directions, and find ourselves in a dark, dingy room. Sephiroth leans against the wall, but I pace around, exploring. The door swings open and I jump, guiltily. The man walks in and shuts the door. He goes over to the window and peers out before drawing the blinds, only after doing all that does he light a candle on the small round table with a quick "fire." "Have a seat." He gestures to one of the worn chairs. I glance up at Sephiroth as I settle into the indicted chair, Sephiroth doesn't move.

"There was a girl lying on a woman, she was crying. Another woman approached them. The girl wrapped her arms around the newcomer and cried. After a moment the first woman gasped out 'please, take care of my Aeris… they'll be coming after her.' I recognized the woman the little girl was clinging to. Her name is Elmyra Gainsborough… she lives in Sector 5. The little girl—Aeris—went with her. I haven't seen them since… so I don't know if whoever it is that's chasing her has found her yet or not." The man stares at his hands. "I'm sorry I can't do more to help."

I smile, "No, you've done so much for us already, I don't know how we can repay you. Thank you so much."

"Take care of yourself, that will be repayment enough." We follow him out into the main room, "Good luck finding her. Let me know if—when—you do." I nod, smile, and then exit the room, Sephiroth walking after me.

"So, Sephy, exactly where is Sector 5?"

The two of us head back in the direction of the station. "Around here, I can get us there, don't worry." I nod; I never doubted that he could. "It's actually one of the nicer sectors… the better of the horrible. Not the best… that would be Wall Market. Under no circumstances are you to go there without an escort… a large escort."

We pass by an old church, still in fairly good condition. The planet hums contentedly.

"Planet?"

_-Yes child, I am here.-_

"What is this place?"

It is a church dedicated to me. Few worship here. You should go in. You will like what you see.-

"Sephy, Planet's telling me to go in here." He nods and I reverently open thedoors. "Oh Planet, it's beautiful!"

_**-Foolish child! Leave this sacrilegious place!-**_

_-Silence Crisis!-_

A startled gasp echoes through the room and as I turn I catch a flicker of pink disappearing through and open door. I run after it. As I round the corner I see the figure running up stairs. I chase after it, each step bringing me closer to my target. I feel the mako pulsing in my veins. We're up in the rafters now and for the first time I clearly see the person whom I've been chasing. "Aeris?" I stumble and there is nobody to catch me. "Aeris!" I do not fall. "Aeris…" I take a tentative step toward her and she takes one away from me. We continue and suddenly she's run out of rafter and her next step sends her plummeting down. I run, grabbing a hand before she falls to her near certain death. I barely manage to catch hold and as I struggle to pull her up, I feel her slipping. Just as her hand slips from my grasp another hand reaches down and clasps around her arm, swiftly pulling her in.

_Arcander T. Nacelsten-_

-

Didn't take me as long to update this time... although it still tooka while... sorry about that... Good news though, I finished my research paper... all ten pages of it (took me two days) Next update will come before June (if we're lucky, before May...) Love to all of my reviewers!

_Arcy_


	11. Chapter 11

An Angel Without Wings Cannot Fly

By: Arcander

A/N: Sorry about reposting this so many times... I kept trying to fix things, and made more errors. _Should_ be good now. Hopefully.

Xobebu (however this applies to anyone concerned about the character's ages) Originally, I had planned to make each of the siblings three years apart, with Sasaria now 4 (3 at the beginning of the flashback), Aeris now 7 (6 at beginning of flashback), and Sephiroth now 9—he would be turning 10 soon. However, a few chapters into the story, I came to the conclusion, that Sephiroth being 9, didn't work, and he would be much better off as a 12 year old. It made more sense for him to be older so as to fit the storyline. (A twelve year old joining the military feels more _right_ than a nine year old joining.) Plus Sephiroth has to fight in the Wutain war and go to Nibelheim before Aeris is the age she is in the game. Making Sephiroth older gives me a bit more playing room. In all this age mess, I figured Rufus to be eight, making him one year older than Aeris, and four years older than Sasaria. In the game his character feels older than Aeris, but not extremely so.

To Sasaria, Sephiroth is a big brother, father figure, and guardian angel all in one. Rufus is a good friend, nothing more, nothing less. Sephiroth and Rufus don't get along… at all. Sephiroth tries to hide his feelings when Sasaria is around, they both do. But Rufus baits Sephiroth constantly, and most of the "flirting" he does with 'Ria isn't for her benefit as much as it is to prove a point. When President ShinRa announced Sasaria's betrothal to Rufus, in essence, she became his property. Rufus is very possessive, because anything he's wanted he's gotten, and he's never had to share it. So he is beginning to think of Sasaria as his, and sees this as a good chance to rub it in Sephiroth's face. Rufus knows how protective Sephiroth is of Sasaria, and takes delight in reminding Sephiroth that she won't always be his to protect. He was reminding Sephiroth that "she's mine, not yours, and there's nothing you can do about it." And through all of this, Sasaria remains oblivious.

Chapter 11

Arms gently pry me from his grip; I feel a claw, Vincent.

-

"Hullo Aeris, had a bit of a slip up, I see." He pulls her up easily. "Seems you have a stalker out there. He, well… at least I think it's a he, has been leaning against the wall for a while. Odd hair color, he doesn't _look_ old. Who're you?" His attention immediately snaps to me, as if noticing me for the first time.

"My name's Sasaria," I quickly take in his ragged appearance: torn clothing, no shoes, thins scars all along his arms, a scarred 'x' on his cheek, green eyes, and bright, long, red hair.

"Like what you see?"

"As if… who are _you_? And what are you doing with my sister?"

"That information will cost you."

He's obviously being stupid, so I ignore him, "Aeris… Seph brought me so I could see you… he's waiting outside."

Aeris smiles, "You didn't forget me? I thought that you had forgotten me… you didn't come for so long… I thought you weren't going to."

"I'm sorry… I couldn't get away sooner. At first, I didn't want to lead the SOLDIERS to you… and then Sephy was a SOLDIER recruit and couldn't get away. Then…" I glance sharply at the red haired boy. "Excuse me, Red; I'd like to talk Aeris in private."

"Sorry sweetheart, I'm not leaving her. When she got here all these men in blue suits and blue uniforms were chasing her. I'm her guardian… well… her self-appointed one. I can't do a whole lot. I'm sure ShinRa could do a better job at protecting her, I don't know why she doesn't go to them for help."

"Because, you fool, ShinRa's the one that's after her. The blue suits are the Turks, ShinRa's elite tracking and assassination force. And the people in blue uniforms are the SOLDIERS, ShinRa's elite fighting force. They are after _her_! And you, her 'self-appointed guardian' want her to go straight into their grasp?" I stare at him. "And on top of all that, she's from the slums… what does ShinRa care if the people of the slums live or die?"

"For a slums brat, you know a lot about ShinRa." He leans in close to me, his breath hot on my neck. "It makes me very suspicious about you."

"That's because I'm not a slums brat. And don't worry, I won't take her to father—we're not on speaking terms right now."

Aeris gasps, "Why not?"

I sigh, "Father and the President decided that it would be a good idea if I were to marry Rufie. So now, I'm officially betrothed to him. And they didn't tell me until they let the _rest_ of the world know."

Red snorts, "So what about when you're on 'speaking terms' with your father, you gonna turn her in then?"

"After I went to all that trouble to help her escape?" I shake my head, "Look, how about we exchange names and be cordial?"

"Ah, but Sasaria, I already know your name. Come on Aeris, I'll take you home." I hear him mutter softly, "What's cord-you'll?" He extends a hand to her. She glances over at me and bites her lip. "Aeris, _now_."

The sound of pounding feet reaches my ears. "Go Aeris! I'll stall them. Red, take care of my sister, I'm entrusting her to you, don't you dare let her get hurt, killed… or worse, captured." I watch them slip out through a hidden panel on the roof. The footsteps grow closer. I quickly scan the room for a diversionary tactic and purposefully slip and cling to the beam, my feet kicking wildly in the air. The Turks storm into the room. "Help me!"

The female Turk—the one who has pretty hair—walks over to me and kneels down. "Where'd Reno go? You give us this information, and I'll consider helping you."

"Don't know who you're talking about." I try to make it sound as if I'm as terrified as I'm pretending to be.

"Don't be daft, you stupid girl, we saw him enter this building. Start talking or I'll step on your fingers."

"I've never met anyone named Reno!" Tears threaten to pour down my cheeks. "I want my brother!"

The woman moves her foot and lightly sets it on my fingers, "Don't play coy. You're not fooling anyone with that crying act of yours." She presses down on my hand.

"Break my fingers if you must, I still don't know who or where this 'Reno' is." My tears have dried and I transform into the stubborn sister of Sephiroth. "And if my crying is an act, why does everyone fall for it?"

I feel my fingers crush and the bones shatter as she stands up swiftly and grinds her shoe on them. Tears brim in my eyes and I furiously blink them back, determined not to shed real tears in front of her. A scream tears at my throat, but it does not escape. My whole body begs for me to recoil my hand—but I **do not let go.**

The _click-click_ of well-polished boots moving up the stairs greets my ears along with the shuffling thuds of more poorly maintained boots worn by a person obviously dragging their feet. Nearly indistinguishable and highly muffled voices reach my ears. "Why are you dragging me all the way up here? I'd much rather be at home." I strain my ears to listen to the response; an obviously more soft-spoken person speaks. "Sasaria went up there a while ago and hasn't come back. I would have left you out of this, but your Turks went up there ten minutes ago and I haven't seen hide or tail of any of them. Your fiancée included." The first person speaks again and his voice is much louder; they're obviously closer now. "So instead of investigating like you should, you call me. Figures, you're just a pathetic, worthless experiment." The second person flippantly returns, "She's your fiancée, and they're your Turks. They don't take orders from me… yet."

The Turk I met just before learning that I had a father steps into the room. "Two boys coming this way, we can easily take them."

The woman nods her head and returns her attention to me. "Who are they?"

I grin, "Pure speculation here, but I suppose one would be the brother, but the other could be pretty much anyone: Rufus, Professor Hojo, President ShinRa, Zack, some random guy off the streets… As I said, pretty much anyone. But since you said boy, it's most likely Zack or Rufie, 'scuze me, Rufus."

The woman stares at me in horror, "Who _are_ you?"

"Sasaria." I turn my gaze on Sephiroth. Without another word, he storms forward and shoves the woman aside. In the same smooth motion, he grabs my wrist and pulls me to my feet. He wraps an arm protectively around me as the Turks level guns at us.

"Put your guns down." The Turks don't move. Rufus slams his hand into the wall. "Did you not hear me? I said put your guns down. That's an order." The Turks don't move. "I'm sure Professor Hojo will love having you as experiments. Those _are _his children you're holding at gunpoint—his precious experiments… completely priceless. And my father will no doubt gladly donate your body to science if you were to shoot my fiancée."

The female Turk gives a signal, just a brief twitch of the hand, and all of the Turks immediately lowered their guns. "Sir." She lowers her head in a brief, perfunctory nod and moves toward the door.

"I haven't dismissed you yet." She stops dead in her tracks, but does not turn to face Rufus. "Why did you threaten my fiancée?"

She slowly turned around. "Sir, we are searching for Reno, he knows where the Ancient is. Upon seeing him enter this building, we followed. When we arrived, she was the only person present, so we detained her for questioning. However, she proved to be most uncooperative and necessary measure had to be taken." Her eyes flicker guiltily to my mangled hand, "We thought she was a slums bra—kid, Sir."

Rufus spends a few moments pondering what he will say next. "Very well, Sephiroth, Sasaria, and I require an escort back to ShinRa Headquarters. You will provide that. Upon arrival at the building, you will accompany her to Professor Hojo's lab. Sephiroth, you will go with them." His gaze flickers to the other two Turks. "As for the two of you… you will explain your actions to my father."

"Sir!" The Turks all salute.

My one good hand clutches Sephiroth's arm, and I cradle my other broken one tenderly against my chest. The procession back to the train station is solemn. Rufus has not spoken a word to me, and his comment about me as my father's precious experiment hurt. I try to catch his eye more than once, but he doesn't even seem to notice… or if he does, he's doing a very good job at ignoring me. After yet another futile attempt at making eye contact with Rufie, I look around apathetically. That's when a flicker of red catches my eye and I see a red-headed figure dart from behind a dumpster into the shadows behind us. I glance around to see if anyone else notices. The female Turk stiffens and turns to him, but a sharp glance from Rufus drags her attention off of our stalker and back onto escorting us. Although, I still notice her surreptitiously glancing over her shoulder.

I catch Red's eye when he darts to the next shadow and slip a white orb from my pocket. I roll it softly in my fingers, remembering how it felt when mother slid it into my hands just before she boarded the train. It was cool, soft, and thrumming with power, now it just lies in my hand with no pulse. Sephiroth, picks me up. I caught his attention when I removed the orb, because I only had the one good hand with which to free it from its confines. Under the pretense of him picking me up, I allow the material to fall to the ground. I hold Red's gaze and I know he gets the message. Give this to Aeris. The white materia is the only one of its kind, it was our mothers, and somehow I just know that giving it to Aeris is the right thing to do. And then we're past the orb lying alone on the dirt ground. I glance over Seph's shoulder and see Red darting away from the spot where the orb once lay, flitting back into the shadows. There is no trace left on the ground of its brief presence. Not even a slight depression.

On the train, I sit next to Rufus, but he turns his gaze from me. I keep glancing at him out of the corner of my eye, but not once—not even once, does he look at me. As the train pulls to a stop on the plate, I quickly whisper, "Thanks Rufie," before disembarking. Had I turned around, I would've seen a tiny smile creep over his face as his eyes riveted to my retreating form.


	12. Chapter 12

An Angel Without Wings Cannot Fly

By: Arcander

Chapter 12

Vincent murmurs something, I can't quite catch it.

-

Rufus exits into a glass elevator and I watch the doors slide close. The second the doors shut, I turn to the female Turk. "Look, I'm sure you have better things to do, so why don't you run along and do whatever you need to do?"

"I'm under orders to escort you to Professor Hojo and I will follow them through." She pushes the button for the elevator.

"I'd really rather not see the Professor right now." The elevator door squeals open, and she remains silent. "Fine." I stalk into the elevator and press the button to go up. ShinRa has many problems with their security system. Aside from the fact that a four year old can outsmart it, the front elevators only go up to a certain number of floors before you have to switch elevators. Those new elevators that you get on then require you to have a keycard to go any higher. If somebody is going to go to all the trouble to steal a keycard, changing elevators isn't going to help much, and it sure is a pain if you're trying to get anywhere quickly! While I muse, Sephiroth and the Turk enter the elevator and the door slides shut. With a powerful heave, we are moving quickly (as quickly as an elevator can go) up to the indicated floor. We are now on our way to my father's laboratory, where I am fairly sure only two of us will exit. I know my fath—the Professor.

The elevator dings and the doors slide open. My hand cradled to my chest, I cross the room and jam the up button for the next elevator repeatedly. Between my hand being crushed (which means I have to visit father) and my visit with Aeris being cut short (because of those bloody Turks) I am not in a good mood at all. The doors squeal open, as if they can sense my anger and wish to add to it and I stalk into the small room, elbowing aside the SOLDIER First Class who is exiting. When confronted with my murderous glare, Sephy's snapping knuckles, and the Turk's impatient cough, he scurries on. Or maybe he just recognizes me and is in no mood to be beaten to a pulp today… Nah. SOLDIERS aren't that smart. And then this elevator is off.

I slam my good hand against the elevator wall, and the Turk stares at me as if I'd lost my mind. "You know what, I don't care any more. I just don't care. But to be perfectly honest, I've never met a person who said his name was Reno. So getting yourself killed has done you absolutely no good." I sulk in the corner for the rest of the ride. Sephiroth studies my form. "Sephy, stop staring, it's not nice." His gaze moves on and the elevator gives off a loud _ding_ announcing it's presence on the proper form. Bloody elevator, yeah, I'm definitely not in a good mood, and the impending presence of my father is not improving it at all. Can't he just go jump off a cliff and spare me the trouble of having to push him?

I stalk past all of the guards, janitors, scientists, specimens, SOLDIERS, recruits, secretaries, and random people that absolutely have to be in the hallway at this particular time when I would much rather not be bothered. Sephiroth follows behind me, chuckling at the way adults jump out of the way of a rampaging four year old. The Turk, whose name I have not learned and probably never will, also follows me, walking at a brisk march. She was obviously a SOLDIER before she became a Turk. The door to the lab opens with an ungraceful shove and it slams so hard that it slides back the way it came, Sephiroth catches it before it closes all the way.

Professor Hojo glances up at me from his work table, "So, finally coming to make your amends?" He peers closely at me and notices my bruised hand, "What happened to your hand?" Nobody speaks, "What the bloody hell happened to your hand?"

I snort, "Ask Turkie, she was there." The female Turk casts a disdainful look in my direction, but doesn't say anything. "Oh fine, I asked Sephy to take me to the slums, never been there before and I wanted to do some exploring. There was a really pretty church, and I wandered into it, Sephy kept guard against any nasty," I cross my toes in my shoes, "slums people. I thought I saw a bird… it was a really pretty birdie too, bright red… and followed it up into the rafters. I slipped and fell, and when I saw the Turk over there and her two goons, I asked for help, she started questioning me about some Reno person—who I'd never heard of—and when I said I didn't know him she stepped on my hand and crushed all my fingers." A tear slips down my cheeks, "I will be able to use my hand again, right daddy?" Professor Hojo kneels in front of me, and brushes the tear from my cheek. That action brings forth another barrage of tears, and I fling my arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm sowwy daddy." And in my intense pain, grief, and sorrow, I revert back to my childish speech that I've only recently outgrown.

Professor Hojo gently picks me up and settles me onto a lab table, "I'll check your hand out, and I'm sure that it will be just as good as it was this morning in no time at all. Maybe even better than it was before." He turns to Sephiroth. "Boy, take her into the other room and keep her entertained. Make sure there's something left of her for me to work with though." My eyes meet Seph's and an unspoken message passes. I beg for him not to torture her, he shoves my pleas aside with the firm assertion that I'm his little sister. The two exit into a small chamber, the first tinges of fear permeating the Turk's eyes. Father turns his attention back to my hand and gently starts prodding it. "Nasty mess she made of your hand. What'd she want this Reno fellow for?"

I gasp sharply as he hits a particularly sore patch of skin, "He supposedly knows where Aeris lives."

Hojo continues to inspect my hand, checking its mobility. "And does he?"

I stare blankly at him, "I wouldn't know I've never met him. Besides, if there were even the slightest of chances that I ran into someone that knew where Aeris was… I'd force them to tell me. I miss her sometimes, daddy. And I'm sorry." My voice rises slightly and cracks on a sob turned hiccup.

He runs his hands through my hair and gently brushes a kiss against the top of my head. "There's no reason to apologize, princess. I should have let you know sooner. Now, be daddy's brave little girl, because this is going to hurt quite a bit." No sooner had he said that he started to push what was left of my bones into their proper places. I bit down so hard to keep from screaming that the inside of my lip was bleeding. "You're such a strong little girl, now I'm just going to cast cure on it a few times, then give you a pretty cast." And he did just that. The cast was light green, and father gave me what is called a "ShinRa Temporary" it's a marker that's supposed to last years without fading… but next to ShinRa and its immortality, it's only temporary. I'm only quoting what my father said. I think that these markers leave far more permanent marks than ShinRa ever will. Except for the marks that cause pain that, no one wants to remember. "Now run along and have your brother sign it."

I look shyly at my father, "Will you sign it first… before you…" I bite my lip, unwilling to go on. He nods, takes the marker and scribbles his name out… or at least I'm assuming it's his name, I can't quite make out what it says. "Thanks," I mumble and go over to the next room, with my eyes firmly clamped shut I open the door, "Sephy?" I stumble forward a step and I'm scooped up in someone's arms.

"Gotcha, Pink Princess, what do you want?" He looks at my arm, "Father's done already?" I nod my eyes still screwed shut.

"Sephiroth?" Father's voice rings out from the other room, or maybe it's coming from this room. "Are you done yet?"

"Yes, Father, she knows exactly what to expect from you… theoretically at least." One eye slowly opens a crack, and I see the Turk curled up in a ball in the corner, her face as white as a sheet, terror present in her eyes, rocking back and forth. "I'd say she's more than ready, and more than sorry."

"Good job, go sign your sister's cast and then report to the President, after you speak with him, make sure she gets a nap." Professor Hojo is already walking into the next room. "Good day Miss…" his voice is cut off by the closed door, but as Sephiroth and I make our way to the elevator, her screams are not.

"She didn't deserve that, Sephy, she didn't!" He makes no response, and the trip to the President's office is made in silence.

At the base of the staircase leading into the office, Sephiroth, kneels down to sign my cast, loudly he says, "Oops, forgot to sign this," so anyone watching will think that's all that is going on. While next to me, he leans into my ear and murmurs, "Just remember to be on your best behavior, sis, after all you've been seriously injured and nobody _expects_ you to behave, speak with tact, or even have the remotest form of manners." I smile softly at that and then he straightens up, "There you go, sis, sorry I forgot to sign it earlier; I'm such a horrible brother, aren't I?" He drops a wink and picks me up, carrying me up the carpeted, curving staircase.

"Sephy, I wanna go sleep!" I cry as we go up, "I dun wanna see the mean Pwesident! He made his Turks hurt me, I dun like him." I put up a valiant struggle for the hordes of onlookers, reverting to my baby-talk to sound even more upset.

"'Ria, you can go to bed just as soon as you tell the President what happened, and I'm sure he didn't specifically tell the Turks to crush your fingers or point guns at you. So be nice to him." I wail into his chest, "If I had a choice, I wouldn't make you come up here either when you so clearly need a nap, but its father's orders… oh, hello Mr. ShinRa." Our little impromptu skit has gotten us all the way up the steps and into the large office occupied by the President.

"Tell him go 'way, Sephy. He mean an' me no wanna tawk wif him." I glance surreptitiously over at Rufus and catch him stifling a snicker. "Why mean Turks here? They were gonna shoot me! Rufie and Sephy saved me! Rufie sign my cast?" I hold my arm out and my marker along with it.

Rufus smiles and walks over to me, taking the "ShinRa Temporary" out of my hand and signing my cast in a large flourish, "It's an honor," he smiles down at me, "I believe I've already told father what happened, but I wasn't there for the full time, I'm afraid I can't tell him what happened before I got there."

I nod, "Me fell, Turkies come, me ask for hewp, they no hewp. Meanie turkie call me liah, and bweak me hand. It huwt, kiss it and make it bettew Rufie?" He complies. "Sephy and Rufie, wawk in, Sephy shove meanie turkie aside and puwws me up. Othew turkies point guns at me and Sephy. Rufie say, stop, they not stop. He say stop 'gain, they stop. We come here." I take a deep breath and brush tears from my eyes, "Daddy patch me hand togethew, an Sephy tawk to meanie turkie. Daddy say me and Sephy come hewe, then me go nap. Meanie Turkie scweaming as we weave. Me nap now?"

The President chuckles, "Of course Princess, go have a nap. Boy, tell your father to stop killing off my Turks? This is the second one he's killed out of spite."

Sephiroth jerks his head in a nod, "Yes sir, I will convey your message."

"See that you do, boy." His gaze flickers to his own son who is still standing next to me. "Rufus, come here boy."

With that obvious dismissal, Sephiroth and I are on my way. I murmur a, "Bye Rufie," before we depart, but then we're on our way down those curving steps, and we're ensconced in an elevator. I look at my brother, "So, did that performance meet your expectations, or should I have tried harder?"

Sephiroth laughs loudly, "You were great, 'Ria, absolutely perfect." He ruffles my hair, "Up for some ice cream before your nap?"

"Chocolate?" At his nod I say, "You bet, let's go!" And the two of us race down the halls to our suite, where the promise of chocolaty goodness awaits us.


	13. Chapter 13

An Angel Without Wings Cannot Fly

By: Arcander

Chapter 13

I hear another sword being drawn, someone stop this madness.

* * *

Life fell back into its monotonous pattern. Life continued. Life… 

…is good. Father and I have come to an understanding. He doesn't make any major decisions for me and I don't hate him. Rufus and I are still engaged… and I'm beginning to think that short of death, there is no way I'm going to get out of it. Father kisses each and every one of my scrapes and bruises that I obtain in my wanderings of ShinRa… which are few; he deftly heals all of my larger injuries that I seem to get whenever I venture into the slums. I know he doesn't like it when I go down there, but he's never once asked me to stop. I think this is his way of apologizing for Incident Betrothal. Now that half a year has passed, and my birthday is only days away, I realize that saying he hated me gave me an excuse to hate him… or more likely, justified it. In truth, throughout the entire time, he never stopped loving me.

Father and the president, I still don't like him, are having a large party for me in honor of my fifth birthday. As father said, it's not everyday that his little girl turns five. I hated to remind him that I'm his only little girl. He smiles and waves a hand, as if dismissing that as trivial information.

Sephiroth's been down in the slums a lot lately. He says that they're doing more street warfare practice than normal. He doesn't mention it, but they've actually been going out of Midgar and are fighting monsters in the surrounding mountains and plains. One of the logs I hacked into said that the group even went as far away as the chocobo ranch which is on the other side of Kalm. I've never been that far away from Midgar in my life.

ShinRa's elevators aren't their only weak point in security. And I wouldn't say that the elevator system is their greatest liability. That would be their technology… their databases… it's far too easily accessible. When the login name for "highly confidential information" is ShinRa and the password is "rules"? Yeah, there's a bit of a security problem there. I've been able to read every single log that there ever was placed on the network… even the ones that were deleted. Apparently my birthday party will serve two purposes, one of which is to celebrate my birthday. The other is to announce that one of my presents will be a shipment of SOLDIERS to Wutai. I've been following their training logs… increased street warfare, fighting monsters, living off the land, tactics… all things that my brother is doing. Yes, Happy Birthday Sasaria, as a present we're sending your brother off to war. Oh, and did we tell you, there's a 65 casualty rate, especially among new SOLDIERS. Happy birthday indeed.

I haven't told anyone about my findings, there is no need to pointlessly worry Sephiroth with the knowledge that I know. Although I suspect that he knows that I know. Planet hasn't spoken with me in a while, but I feel her anguish. I don't know why she hurts; she won't talk with me… I think she's losing strength from something, I'm not sure what. It will bear further investigating, but for now, I need to go get my mako injection.

The lab was sparkling clean, as always. Father cannot bear dirt on his floor. There's only one other person in the lab, I've seen him in here before but have never had an opportunity to speak with him. Since father hasn't made his way into the lower lab yet, I go next to the man and sit down. He's dark skinned, something I've never had the opportunity to see before and I'm intrigued, his head is shaved smooth, and he has this adorable pair of sunglasses perched across the bridge of his nose. I slowly make my way over to him.

Once I'm close I lean against a lab table, "Hello, my name's 'Ria, can't say I've caught your name before." The man nervously shifts away from me. "Oh come on, I'm not going to bite you."

He grunts, "Rude." His voice is soft, but gruff with an underlying hint of strength.

"I am not being rude!" I stomp my foot sending my braid swishing.

He speaks again, "Name's Rude."

A smile sheepish grins spreads across my face, "Oh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to be insulting." I watch him for a moment, "So, did your parents name you that or…"

He stares at me, his eyes berating me for my inquisitiveness, "No."

I sigh, "So, Mr. Rude, what are you here for?"

He turns his head away and mutters out, "Mako."

I smile, "Oh cool… I'm here for my injection too. Father's running late. What are you getting the injections for?" Silence greets me, "Aww, come on, tell me. It's obvious you're not a SOLDIER recruit… you're not in uniform, and they're not scheduled to come in for another hour or two." I watch him, "You're the new Turk, right? Replacing the one that was… disposed of… a few months ago. That would also explain why you flinched away when I told you my name, honestly, it's not as if I told father to mutilate her, or…" I cringe and shudder visibly, "whatever it was he did to her."

Rude lowers his sunglasses and meets my eyes, "You have an inventive imagination."

I clap my hands together and hop up and down giggling, "It speaks!" We stand in silence for a few moments. "So, if your parents didn't name you Rude, who did?"

He sends a hard look in my direction. "Some friends." And by that, I know that the matter is not up for discussion.

"Got it." Another uneasy moment passes, "Say, if you ever run into Reno, let me know."

Rude's whole body stiffens and he snarls out, "How the hell do you know that I know Reno?"

My eyes widen, "I didn't—wait a minute, you know Reno? I was just asking because the Turks are supposed to be searching for him… but if you actually know him… don't you dare let them find him, because if they do then they find her too!"

Father walks in, forestalling any future conversation that Rude and I might have. My eyes meet his and clearly say that this isn't over yet. I then turn to my father and run up to him, "Daddy!"

He picks me up and twirls me around in his arms. "And how is daddy's favorite little girl?" I grin and plant a kiss on his cheek before he sets me on the lab table. "Ready for your shot?" At my nod he preps a needle, and in one smooth motion slides it into my vein. The accustomed burn follows, but in comparison with the skull-splitting screams of the planet it is tremendously dulled. I hop off the table after kissing father's cheek.

At the door I call out, "Chicken and tea for dinner?" He makes a halfhearted wave with his hand, "With chocolate ice cream for dessert?"

He waves again, "Scamp!" I stick my tongue out at him and dart out the door.

I now have the rest of the day free for wandering, and I find myself traveling down to the courtyard to watch Sephy drill the new recruits.

I run up to Sephiroth and tackle him. "Sephy!" I say accusingly, "you promised, let's go!"

The boy, Sephy, turns and glares at the younger SOLDIERS he is training, and catches the snickering, "Don't get any ideas, she's my sister. And Ria, the name's Sephiroth."

"Sephy, come on! You promised you'd take me to see Aeris!" I say, bouncing around on my feet, completely ignoring my brother's comment. He always says things like that when other people are around.

Sephiroth throws his hands up in mock defeat. "Alright, Sasaria, you win, I'll take you to see your sister."

Once we're well away from the recruits he performs a mock bow, "My savior." He straightens up and looks me in the eye, "Seriously though, thanks for getting me away from those dunderheads." The two of us make our way to the train, since that one day where the Turk crushed my hand, I haven't made the mistake of wearing rags; instead I just wear plain, clean clothing. In case of ShinRa employees being after fugitives, I do not want to be mistaken for one; however I don't want the slums people to realize I'm from the plate and attack me as a way of retaliating against all the injustices ShinRa ever put them through. So I dress as nondescriptly as possible, staying out of either side's way even as I mingle. And let me tell you, mingling is fun. We make our way to the church, because that is where Aeris hangs out quite frequently.

I enter and look around, immediately I step back into Sephiroth's broad chest for there is Tseng, the new leader of the Turks, and he is talking with Aeris. Clinging to Sephiroth's arm, I slowly walk forward. This isn't Tseng's and my first meeting, the first one was under just as questionable circumstances, he was the Turk who found me on that fateful day when I discovered my brother and my father. "Tseng? Aeris?"

He jumps back guiltily, "Err… umm… I'm just about to take her back to ShinRa for custody… uhh…"

I send a venomous glare in his direction, "You will do no such thing!"

Tseng stares at me in confusion, "What? But I thought…"

"You thought that I'd be begging for her to return to a place where she obviously doesn't want to be?" I slowly walk up to him, "Now look, you will continue to search for her, but you will not find her. I don't care if you stop and talk to her; just as long as ShinRa continues receiving reports that she is nowhere to be found." Tseng nods slowly, "Oh… and you might want to be careful around Red… speaking of Red, where is he 'Ris? I need to speak with him about… someone." I glance at Tseng as I say that, and he just looks at me blankly.

Aeris smiles, "Oh, he's out and about somewhere." She waves her hand wildly, "Want to go find him? I'm sure Sephiroth and Tseng can find something to talk about… them being fellow warriors and all."

I grin, "Or they will politely nod, smile, and agree to whatever we tell them to do, and the moment we're out of sight start following us. And then when we catch them we will be forced to scold them most ferociously." I toss a look at Tseng. "No following."

Aeris and I then make our way out into the empty street arm in arm, "I can't thank you enough for the…"

"Don't mention it." We walk a little farther, "So, I take it you know where Reno is?"

"Yeah," she nods, "He's at the house… been staying with mom and I for a while." I watch her curiously as we walk and within no time we're at the door to her house. I've never been here before. "Mom! I'm home!"

An older woman turns around to face the doorway, "Welcome home… Aeris how many times do I have to tell you not to bring home guests! You never know if ShinRa…" her voice drops down to a whisper, "well… they have eyes everywhere."

I smile congenially, "Ma'am, I assure you I'm doing everything within my power to keep ShinRa from locating her. Also, I really want to thank you for everything you've done for her. It means a lot to me. My name's Sasaria… I'm Aeris's younger sister… I stayed behind at ShinRa with my father." At the mention of ShinRa she stifles a gasp, "Don't worry, I won't take her back that would be counterproductive. Getting her out once was hard enough, and I hate to think how hard it would be to get her out for a second time."

Aeris drops my hand and runs up to her room; I make no motion to follow. Scant minutes later she returns with Reno in tow, I greet him with a pleasant nod. "Hey Red… can I have a word?" He nods and I motion for Aeris to leave us alone for a bit. The two of us slowly walk out the door and into the garden Aeris cultivates next to the house. "I met someone who seems to know you today… it sparked my curiosity." He remains silent, I watch him out of the corner of my eye as we stroll. "His name is Rude." Reno comes to a complete standstill.

"And where _exactly_ did you meet him?" He stares at me, "And did he specifically tell you that he knew me?" I relayed the conversation to him. He grabs my arm and pulls me down. Hidden behind the cover of the brush he begins explaining things to me in a quick, but hushed tone.

_Arcander_


	14. Chapter 14

An Angel Without Wings Cannot Fly

By: Arcander

Chapter 14

The smell of burning flesh drifts across my nose, thank you Nanaki.

* * *

Reno's story impressed me to no end. He and Rude had obviously put a lot of planning and effort into their rather elaborate plan. I could see how Rude was so easily able to make it into the Turks, even with his slum background. 

"So, what you're telling me is that you had Rude smuggle his way into the Turks so that you could deliberately feed ShinRa false information?" I smile beguilingly at Reno. "That is both idiotic and genius!"

Reno glances at me, perturbed. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, obviously, you are both idiots, because if you got caught, it could lead them right to her. But the fact that you've been able to pull it off is entirely genius! Also, you can't have had a lot of time to plan, since it's only been a recent development that you've known about Aeris's connection to ShinRa. And..." My eyes widen in shock. "Did you guys even think this _through_?"

I ponder the situation as Sephiroth and I travel back to ShinRa HQ. There are only three Turks right now. Tseng, Rude, and well... I don't know the third Turk's name; I suppose I never thought of it as important before. Tseng, the leader of the Turks had befriended Aeris, and therefore he didn't pose any major concern. Likewise, Rude only became a Turk in order to protect her, so he too did not pose a threat. It is that third Turk that worries me, he's an unknown factor, and I _don't like_ unknown factors. They tend to cause problems. I'll have to do a bit of research when I get back to the headquarters.

My plans, however, fell through. They never receive the chance to be put into motion; the second I step through the doors into the front lobby, one of the ShinRa seamstresses hauls me off to start fitting me for a dress. I'd almost forgotten about the ball, and they had to go and choose the worst possible way to remind me of it. My kicking and screaming does not manage to earn me any reprieves against the horror of tape measures, pins, and lace.

I honestly do not mind the need for them to take my measurements. That is, until I see the color of the gown they plan on forcing me into. Well, not if I can help it at least.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing at a bolt of fabric in hideous shad of puke green.

"It's the material for your dress, isn't it lovely?" The seamstress does not show any evidence of sarcasm. It must be a problem with her brain then. Lovely comes nowhere near close in describing the color of that monstrosity. Not even the best seamstress in the world could manage to make that look presentable, much less lovely. Well, not without a lot of dye.

"What is so lovely about the color of puke?" I snap, getting annoyed with her bubbling enthusiasm for such a revolting color. If I find out that father had a say in this dress...

"Puke? Dear me, no! It's a lovely shade of sea foam green, and the president ordered it special, just for you!" She smiles and leans in close, as if preparing to shed some particularly juicy gossip. "I hear it cost a _fortune_."

Honestly, that money could have been directed toward much more useful pursuits. If this fabric cost more than two gold pieces a yard, they were being robbed. My eyes widen as I catch a glimpse of the price tag. One hundred and fifty gold pieces per yard! And there are at the very least twenty yards on there! Why couldn't that money have gone to fund charity projects in the slums? What in the world was the president thinking when he ordered this hideous and disgustingly overpriced fabric?

I release a despondent sigh. Not only will these fittings keep me from my research, but they will also prevent me from slum-diving again. And it's a pity that all this time—and money!—I'm spending will be wasted since I plan on having the dress meet an unfortunate accident some twenty minutes before my grand entrance. I think spilling a bottle of black ink down the front will improve it immensely. And there is absolutely no way they will allow me to attend in a stained dress. They will have to allow me to wear my own clothing, since there won't be enough time to prepare a new one. Funny thing is, I no longer own any dresses. Not a single one. For now, however, I must sit here and endure the poking and prodding that comes with being a living pin cushion—I mean that comes with getting fitted for a new dress. It's all for a good cause.

Regardless of upcoming balls, one thing remains constant. Every morning, I make my way over to ShinRa's laboratory for my dosage of mako. I occasionally run into one of the SOLDIER recruits or Tseng or Rude, but other than those chance run-ins there is nothing special about the ordeal... most of the time at least.

"I spoke with Reno." I say casually, the next time I encounter Rude. "I appreciate what you're doing for her."

Rude remains suspiciously silent, as if he believes I'm trying to get him to make a confession. Perhaps he believes that I only want to turn him in.

"I'm not going to—" I stop speaking suddenly when I hear the sound of approaching footsteps. "So, what's it like being a new Turk? Father said I could join—when I'm older." I glance up as the door slides open and one of father's assistants walks in.

"The professor is otherwise occupied today and therefore is unable to oversee your mako injections. He asked that I provide it for you in his stead." I watch the assistant, most likely father didn't ask, he ordered. I don't trust this man's ability in the lab. He's obviously to new; I've never seen him before.

"That's alright." I say with a light grin. "I know where daddy keeps everything, I can prepare my own." I ignore the assistant's attempts to take control of this situation back and walk over to my father's work table, preparing my skin and the needle. I draw my regular dosage into the syringe.

"Your father said he was upping your dosage to... fifteen milliliters." The assistant was sweating profusely, an obvious sign that he was lying. I didn't need it.

"I think I'll wait for his presence before I attempt any dosage changes." Fifteen milliliters was over twice my normal dosage. It would most likely kill me. I'm not _that_ stupid.

As I muse, I press a syringe filled to my usual dosage into my arm, slowing injecting the gelatinous substance into my veins. None of the labs assistants spoke about my father using such informalities. It was _always_ the professor or Professor Hojo. As I search for a cotton ball to stop the blood flow, I casually press a button to call for military backup. Father had it installed in case any of his experiments were to break loose.

"Did daddy say why he was busy?" I press the cotton against my arm and walk over to one of the benches, gently sitting down on it. There's no doubt about it, I definitely haven't seen this assistant before.

"The professor is in a meeting with the President right now." Father would never tell an assistant what he was doing or where he was going to be. He'd only tell them that he was busy and bark out commands so that they would know to leave him alone and still manage to be productive at the same time. What is taking the SOLDIERS so long?

"I suppose they do have a lot to talk about." My voice remains steady even as I begin to panic slightly. Am I going to have to take this guy down all by myself? Calming myself, I stand up and walk over to my father's medical logs, checking for Rude's statistics. "I suppose you have things you need to be doing, you never know when the president might want you to do some job for him. From what I hear torture has been a recent favorite." I cast a glance at the assistant as I prepare the shot for Rude done to the specifications of father's log.

Keeping one eye on the phony assistant, I give Rude his injection. It is as I am pressing the cotton ball against Rude's arm that one of ShinRa's SOLDIERS finally come around to investigate.

"Honestly," I snap, "could you have taken any longer in getting here?" The SOLDIER wrinkles his nose at me in distaste. "Look, I would really appreciate it if you would hold this," I jerk my finger in the direction of the assistant, "man for questioning. Rude, if you would be so kind as to take me up to my father? I believe he would like to question his _assistant_, or at least be present during the interrogation of the man.

_**-Ordering people around, and without sounding like a child! Now, if you'd only get a little bit taller—how does a foot sound, dear?—it might make you more dignified. And we'll have to get you out of those rags...-**_

_-If you would pay attention to something other than yourself for just two minutes, Crisis, you would have realized that Sasaria _is _a child. Don't pay her any mind, Child, you're doing a wonderful job. I'm very proud of you.-_

I smile slightly at their compliments, even if Jenova's is given in a very roundabout manner. _Thanks, you guys._

_**-I meant what I said! You're too short.-**_

The "assistant" makes a pathetic attempt to flee and the SOLDIER takes him out with one solid blow to the solar plexus. _Wimp_.

Rude's silent gaze remains on me as we enter the elevator. "How...?"

"Things just didn't add up." I look at the panel of numbers in silence. "I'm curious as to who he was targeting though." Rude's silent, quirked eyebrow is enough for me to elaborate. "Well, either he—or whomever he was working for—wanted me dead because of a grudge against _me_, or he was trying to use my death to hurt someone else."

Rude grunts. "For a kid, you're pretty smart."

I smile lightly at him. "What else do you expect from one of my father's experiments? I step off of the elevator with a slight spring in my step. "Coming?"

_-Arcander_

A/N: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to take over a year to update, I just... well; I suppose the only way to say it is that I suffered from extensive writer's block. That and I went to college. Never try and take eighteen credit hours in one semester, especially not if you want to write fanfiction... or do anything else.

I'm really sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter out. And it doesn't really advance the plot a whole lot either... but at least it's something, right?


	15. Chapter 15

An Angel Without Wings Cannot Fly

By: Arcander

Chapter 15

Cloud growls out in pain, and I can barely make out his muttering as "traitor".

* * *

I quickly outlined the situation to my father, and found that I was right in my assumption that father was _not_ the one to send the assistant. On our way back to the lab, a SOLDIER recruit—they were often used as messenger boys—encountered us with a message from one of the frantic dressmakers. I apparently was already an hour late. 

And that's where I am now, having a lovely shade of puke green pinned to my body. I could be off investigating my potential murdered... well, I suppose that in the hands of father it would more rightly be called interrogating the man, but that is beside the point. The point is, that somebody is trying to _kill_ me and I am standing here getting pins shoved into my arms!

"Owww!" I yelp as one of the pins jabs into my skin and draws a drop of blood. Maybe I can convince my father that they were in on it with his assistant. Wouldn't that be an interesting way to get out of these dress fittings? I doubt father would go for it though...

By the time they were finished with me for the day, it was well after dark and my stomach was protesting loudly. Not quite willing to be confined to my room for the night, I head to the cafeteria. They should still be open for a couple more hours, and they are. I swipe my id card which doubles as a meal pass and load my tray up with my favorites. The grilled chicken sandwich they serve is absolutely delicious.

Shortly after my engagement to Rufus, father gave me an id card; it gives me complete access to the building. Upon further reflection, I realize that I most likely have high highest level of accessibility to the headquarters. President ShinRa isn't allowed into the labs without father and a military escort, in case a specimen were to escape. Seeing as I'm Rufie's intended, I have access to all of the floors that he might be on—his father's office and his living quarters—not that I really ever go there as it is. Ever since confronting the president when Sephy was still a recruit, I've had access to the SOLDIER barracks. I suppose that I have ShinRa Headquarter's master key.

I sit away from the few employees that grace the cafeteria at this time of the night. But then again, very few of them are actually sitting near each other; most of them are sitting sullenly by themselves with the occasional pair and even rarer trio. I learned very quickly that this crowd does not like company, especially that of a precocious four year old. Which is why, I am extremely surprised when a tray clunks down across from mine.

"This seat taken?" A not exactly gruff, but most certainly not musical voice asks. I lift my head and upon taking in the blue suit, shake my head. "What about those two?" Again I shake my head, slightly confused now. "Good. Hey, Tseng, Rude! I got us seats."

A smile spreads across my face as two more trays drop onto the table and the sound of chairs scraping across the floor shortly follows, this will save me a bunch of work. At least I hope it will. I wait for everyone to get completely settled in before speaking, "So, I assume you want something from me."

Tseng chuckles, "I don't suppose you would believe us if we told you that it was just the pleasure of your company that we were after, would you?"

I level a look at him, "Just because I'm little, doesn't mean I'm stupid." I glance curiously at the three blue suits. "Rude, Tseng, and..." I study the unknown person carefully. "I don't believe we've been introduced."

The man smiles slightly, something very unnerving to see on the face of a merciless killing-machine. It's _almost_ as scary as when daddy smiles, but not quite. "Call me Reeve."

"Rude, Reeve, and Tseng," I muse quietly. My gaze focuses on Tseng, "You don't match." Returning my attention to my food, I press my question, "Since you're obviously here for more than my company, you might as well get on with it."

Reeve speaks up this time, "Heard some interesting rumors about you wanting to be a Turk. I figured it wouldn't hurt to meet my replacement."

"Replacement?" I quirk my eyebrows at Reeve and speak as soon as I swallow. "Father wants me to wait until I'm older; besides, there can be four Turks at once, so I don't see how that would be a problem." The reason suddenly dawns on me, and I speak quickly, my words running together. "That is unless you... that's what it is, right? You want out."

The three Turks all share a look, which confirms my suspicions. "Reeve is... tiring of his duties." Tseng speaks, he's being diplomatic, but I suppose that as the head of the Turks that would be a requirement.

"What's that got to do with me?" Diplomacy never was my strong point, and I doubt it ever will be. I see no real reason for it, why should I bother to be diplomatic when anyone who goes against me ends up dead, tortured, or tortured _and_ dead?

The bald Turk simply levels his gaze at me and speaks one word. "Aeris."

"What's she got to do with any of this, Rude?" I snap, barely able to contain the fury in my voice. No one messes with my sister.

The two dark-aired men exchange a brief, yet significant glance. "She is important to you." Reeve's words are not quite a statement and yet at the same time not exactly a question either. "As such..."

Tseng picks up where Reeve left off, "The responsibility will end up falling on your shoulders. Whether she is found or not, that is." Tseng studies my face carefully. "Any new recruit is likely to take his—or her—duties seriously. So far you have been lucky with this current line-up; however Aeris's safety and continued freedom would be greatly reduced if a new, obedient recruit were to join."

"It's not only that I tire of my job, ShinRa also tires of me as a Turk.' Reeve speaks softly; I can tell that they are all worried about this.

I set my spoon down in my empty bowl. "I want Aeris safe, yes, but... how? Father won't let me... not until I'm older." I pause to take a drink and I study their reactions intently. "How does that help you now? More importantly, how does that help her?"

"Training." Rude says shortly, I'm beginning to realize that he is not a man of many words.


	16. Chapter 16

An Angel Without Wings Cannot Fly

By: Arcander

Chapter 16

Clawed fingers run through my hair, and fur rubs against my cheek.

Three unconscious recruits later, the lab was finally cleared. I will hopefully be able to get my answers now. Most of the rookies really didn't do all that bad, for their first time, there was minimal fainting, and even the screaming was kept low key. Only one of the men had any serious reaction to the mako—which while not the man's fault, it is annoying nonetheless—however he was immediately treated. If the problem persists, he will be withdrawn from SOLDIER.

I wait in silence while father finishes cleaning the lab, studying my hands folded within my lap. No unusual side effects, the Planet's agonized screams ring more loudly in my ears, and Jenova's presence is stronger than ever before, but I experience no nausea or pain. Father's task went quickly because unlike last time he dealt with a batch of recruits, there were no puddles of vomit to mop up and sterilize.

"Where were you last night?" He asks casually as he sits next to me on the bench, his arms crossing.

"I was in the cafeteria." I whisper, my head low. "I'm sorry daddy; don't be mad at me, please?" I hate it when he's like this, I can never read him completely. I hate it when daddy's mad at me.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I'm not angry with you. I'm… I'm disappointed... I was worried." I hang my head in shame. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter now, since you're safe. I suppose you're wondering about yesterday morning?" I nod eagerly. "We haven't been able to figure much out yet. We are assuming that is was either meant as a direct assault against you, or that it was meant to put me out of commission in some form or fashion."

"That's it? That's everything you've been able to get? An assumption—I could have told you that much!" I frown in consternation. "Have you told Seph about this yet?" At father's shake of his head, my frown deepens. "You should."

"I plan on it." He wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Are you scared?"

"A little..." I whisper, snuggling up against his side. "I feel so weak... last night..." I pause to collect my thoughts and he waits for me to continue. "Last night I spoke with the Turks. They were in the cafeteria. They want me to start training."

"No." He doesn't even hesitate in giving his response.

"Why not?" My frown deepens.

"I told you, not until you're older." His voice is drawn and clipped, I know that I won't be getting anywhere by arguing with him, but I still have to try.

"No, you said I can't become a Turk until I'm older, and I won't. I just want to go through the training _now_. Please, daddy."

"I said no!" He shouts, leaping to his feet and storming deep into the labs. Once the lift disappears from view, I depart as well. I still have an hour until the seamstress will b e expecting me, that's more than enough time to get to somewhere they won't know to look for me, much less have the authority to go.

Rufus is sitting hunched over is desk, trying to make sense of a string of numbers when I enter, a tray held loosely in my hands. Upon my entrance, he only glances up briefly, but quickly returns to his figures as I slide the door shut with my foot.

"Hey Ria." He says distractedly.

I set the tray next to his papers. "I brought food. If you help me eat it and keep the pins away from me, I'll help you with that."

He smiles gratefully, "Thanks for the food, but I think I'll be able to manage the calculations on my..." Hi eyes widen as he sees me studying the paper I picked up off his desk. "Ria, that's—"

"You're doing it wrong. This will only occasionally give you the correct answer."

"I think I liked it better when you still acted your age," Rufus mutters. "Come on, let's eat, _then_ you can tell me what I did wrong, _and then_ you will tell me what's bothering you." At my look of annoyance, he smirks and smugly replies, "I'm not stupid you know."

My lips twitch upward in a smile. "I know…"

After our silent meal, I show Rufus the correct way to handle his equations.

"See?" I ask after we finish calculating the last set of numbers.

"Not really," He groans. "I think I should just have you take over doing these."

I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck in a gentle hug. "Okay."

He wraps his arms loosely around my waist, returning my embrace and it is not long before I break down in tears. "Shh... what's wrong, Ria?" He shifts me slightly, and I'm now sitting on his lap, rather than standing.

It's a long while—about fifteen minutes—before I start speaking. "I don't wanna die, Rufie. I'm scared." I fight back a fresh wave of tears and Rufus rubs my back trying to calm me down.

"You're not going to die, Ria. This is ShinRa, you're safe here."

"NO! Not safe. Don't wanna die. Scawed..." I sob even harder, no one understands.

"Did something happen?" I remain silent, my body still shaking from the force of my tears. "Ria? Please..."

"O-one of d-daddy's assistants," I whimper out between sobs. "Y-yesterday..." Rufus's hand stills on my back. "D-daddy and I f-fought this m-m-morning..." I cling to Rufus's shirt, unaware of his mounting rage. "And Sephy's... Wutai... Sephy's being s-sent t-to Wu-Wutai to... to fight... I don't want Sephy die!" I take a deep breath and try to still my body, but fail. "Everyone th-thinks that I don't know about it... but I d-do." I look up into his eyes and meet his gaze with tear-filled eyes. "Everyone else is leaving me, abandoning me... don't leave me too, Rufie. I don't want to lose you too." My eyes drift shut and I fall into and uneasy slumber.

I awaken later to the sound of raised voices. "She's sleeping right now, professor, and I doubt that she wants to speak with you. _If_ she wants to see you when she wakes up, then I will bring her down."

_**- Too late princeling. -**_

_- Hush, the boy has good intentions. - _

"She's my daughter, and I will not allow you to get in my way! I don't know what she told you, but—"

"She didn't have to tell me anything!" Rufus snarls. "She cried on my shoulder for two hours, _sir_. Now, if you'll excuse me!" He slams the door shut and throws the bolt, my steel-eyed hero.

"Rufie?" I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest. "Thank you."

"Sorry I woke you." I _mrr_ and snuggle closer into his embrace. "So... what did you and your fa—the professor fight about?" He gently tugs me down onto the couch and sits next to me.

"When I'm older... I'll be a Turk." My head rests on his thigh, and has automatically entangles itself in my hair. "Last night, I spoke with them, they want me to begin training now." My eyes flicker shut.

"So, where's the problem?" Rufus ask, his fingers gently working through my hair. "Do you no longer wish to be a Turk? He... he isn't forcing you is he?" His fingers catch on a lock of hair, tugging painfully. I gasp. "Sorry." The rhythmic motion returns.

I shake my head slightly. "That's not it. Father won't let me." My eyes flicker open and meet his. "I want to be able to protect myself Rufie. I hate being scared and weak."

"We'll protect you, 'Ria, you don't have to do everything by yourself. It's okay to rely on other people."

"You won't be here forever, Rufie. You won't always be around to save me."

"Don't say that! Of course I will!" Our eyes meet and after a minute his gaze droops. He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "You're right…" His cerulean eyes lock onto mine, "I'll see what I can do, 'Ria." Wrapped within his protective embrace, my eyes droop shut and the sweet serenade of sleep takes over once again.

A light tapping on the door awakens me, and I look up to find Rufus sleeping, his head resting on the back of the couch. The tapping continues, so I slowly sit up and go investigate. The maid appears startled when I open the door, after all I don't much look like Rufie. Dinner has been served, and our presence is required.

"Rufie, it's time to eat." I whisper in his ear. "Get up." I flick his nose when he doesn't respond. "Rufie!"

"Wha—?" He groans and rolls over, landing face-first on the couch.

"Dinner." I say, folding my arms and attempting to look cross.

"Oh." He sits up again and blearily rubs his eyes. "You ready?"

The president chortles happily when I appear in the dining room behind Rufus. "Sasaria, princess, so glad you could join us! You don't eat with us enough. Come give me a kiss!"

I smile sweetly at him and climb into his lap, pressing my lips to his cheek in a brief kiss. "I'm sorry, I've been busy with dress fittings… and the professor has been monopolizing what time I have left." I smile at him again and slide off of his lap, taking my seat next to Rufus. "I assure you, it was not my choice to stay away."

"Oh ho ho! You don't need to be so formal with me; you're practically my daughter already. I'll tell your father that it's dangerous for you to be spending so much time in the labs. I'm sure he'll see reason, especially after yesterday."

I dip my head. "Thank you." After the first course is served and the maids leave the room, I continue hesitantly. "I have a favor to ask…"

"Anything for my little princess!" The man laughs, does he seriously find himself that amusing?

"I have always wanted to be a Turk, one of your elite." I twiddle my thumbs, "And father agreed that I could. But…" I focus my gaze on my hands and force a tear to trickle down the side of my face. "When I spoke to father about starting training…" Another tear slides down my cheek. "He said no. I want to be able to protect myself. Please, Mr. President… will you let me do this?" Tears pour down my cheeks. "Please… I'm scared."

The president slams his glass onto the table and it shatters. "Of course, princess! As soon as the ball is over, you will begin your training! I will stop at nothing to bring you peace of mind!"

After eating, I return to my room. The President gives me an escort of SOLDIERS, my life _is_ in danger after all. When I enter the suite, father is pacing the room; I can tell by his posture that he's been worried.

"Sa—" I hold up a hand cutting him off.

"Did you get more information from your assistant?" At his shake of the head I brush past him and walk to my room. "Then I don't want to talk to you."

The door slams shut behind me. I don't bother to lock it; I figure that by now he's learned that when I'm in this mood, I'm not to be bothered. I want Sephiroth back. And I don't want him to ever leave.

I slip through the connecting door, bare feet padding against the carpeting. I fall asleep snuggled into Sephiroth's blankets; the gentle thrum of the Planet's song my lullaby, my face buried in his pillow now stained with tears.s


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The thrum of the planet fills my ears, drowning out the men around me.

- -

I doubt that they will ever solve the mystery that is my assassination attempt. Even I wonder now if the assistant was trying to kill me, or if he was merely confused. It's possible he had overheard the professor speaking to himself, and then when ordered to take initiative and see to it that we got our doses… but that is all idle thinkng.

The monstrosity has been finished, and just in time for its grand debut. Father hasn't let me out of his sight all evening, after what happened with my last dress—the one for the engagement party—I don't think he trusts me alone with the thing. And for good reason. If he would just turn his back for a minute!

"Come along, Sasaria." The professor says, his eyes never leaving me. "We wouldn't want to keep your guests waiting, now would we?"

"They're not my guests." As I stand up from my seat at the desk, my foot catches the hem of the dress, sending me crashing into the desk, knocking a conveniently placed inkwell down the front of the dress. "Oh no!" I grab the ink-spattered dress and frantically begin rubbing at the ink, managing to spread it further in my desperation to get it out. "It isn't coming out!"

"You! I can't believe this!" He slams open the door. "Don't even _think_ about moving!" He storms into the hall, barking orders about a wardrobe malfunction. When he returns, ti's with an outdated blue dress a couple of sizes too large—one of Aeris's old dresses. A seamstress follows in behind him, crying over the fate of my hideous excuse for a fancy dress.

In ah hour, they have taken in the dress enough so that it doesn't overwhelm my body, but still looks second-hand. I wish I could've just worn a pair of Seph's pants and a t-shirt.

Shocked gasps run through the ballroom as I make my entrance. Rufus escorts me down the aisle.

"So, this is what father spent so much money on?" He whispers.

"No, that one had a meeting with a pot of ink." I smile as I whisper back. "I think it actually improved the dress. This is one of Aeris's."

"At least it isn't pink."

"Or puke green."

"Was it really?" He asks, stifling a snicker. "I can't imagine why you ruined it."

"Official story is that it was an accident." Sorely tempted to stick my tongue out at him, I allow my gaze to drift around the room. "Is this really necessary?" Rufus shrugs, silent as we ascend the steps to greet the President.

He keenly expresses his distress in the demise of my original dress, convinced beyond any doubt that I share his sentiments. I could have told him that I was glad it happened, and he would still believe that I was simply saying that so as to put on a brave front. The orchestra strikes up a lively number, and I beg leave of the man in favor of dancing with Rufus. As the honored guest of the party, my partners are continuously changing; I swear I danced with every person there, what I wouldn't do to be seated between Aeris and Reno in Elmyra's garden! In the morning, I will escape down to the slums and do just that, unless that is, of course, when I am to begin the training which the President promised me. In which case, I will simply visit them on my first day off. Oh, I have so much to tell her!

The evening passed quickly by in a whirl of skirts and rhythmic stamps of feet. By the time the ball began winding down, it was already well into the wee hours of the morning. Begging exhaustion, I manage to escape from the dance floor, and curl up on the President's enormous lap.

"Tired, Princes?" He asks, chortling. I nod, barely covering a yawn with my hand. "Why don't you go to bed?" His blubbery smile grew to grotesque proportions. "I'll have Rufus escort you." He summons a SOLDIER to to locate Rufus.

"About my training..."

"I haven't forgotten, everything should be in order by tomorrow evening. Unless you've changed your mind?" I shake my head hastily. Turning to the audience, President Shin-Ra holds his hand up for silence. "Before my little princess retires for the evening, I have one last announcement to make." He waits for the room to fall silent--so as to add a dramatic flare--before continuing. My eyes seek out Sephiroth. "As some of you may be aware, to our east, lies the island country of Wutai, long has this upstart nation opposed us! But fear not, my people, for the time is upon us to remind them of who it is they are up against, to let them feel our wrath! One platoon is no longer enough!"

I, now standing at his side, open my mouth, my eyes lock with Sephiroth's, drawing comfort from his presence, before I begin to speak. "And that is why, on the morrow, an army composed of first class SOLDIERS will be deployed." Expressions of shock ripple through the crowd. "Do not fear, with General Carraway as the commanding officer, our victory is guaranteed. And, as a measure of good faith, my beloved brother will be sent along as lieutenant-in-training." I smile at the masses, taking Rufus's arm as he reaches me. "I would like to take this moment to thank each and every one of you for attending my birthday celebration."

The president stares at me, flabbergasted. "That was--how did you know that?"

Turning my childish charm on full force, my lips curl up in a smile. "Information is power, Mr. Shin-Ra." And with that I flounce from the room, head high, every ounce the smug princess.

As soon as the doors shut behind me, the mask of poise drains from my face, and I fling my arms around Rufus's waist, bawling into his chest. "I don't want him to go!"

"Then why did you say he was--wait... how did you even know that he was?" Arms wrap around me and he rubs soothing circles on my back.

"B-because!" I pull away from his chest, still sniffling, wiping my eyes with the back of my hands. "Because, if I let _him_ say it, I would've done _this_," I motion in the general direction of my face, "...in _there_."

Having seen both Sephiroth and the Professor still at the ball, I knew this could be the only opportunity I would have in a while to slip away unnoticed. Father will assume that I am with Rufie, as his room has become my haven, and Rufus will assume I am with Sephiroth, and if Sephiroth wonders where I am... Well, he's at least smart enough to be discreet. Therefore, the minute Rufus shuts the door behind him, I am already doffing my dress and donning in its place loose pants and a shirt. My cobalt hair is quickly tied back, and I hop, first on my left foot, then on my right, pulling on my boots, as I move to the door.

When I open the door to the back stairs leading out of Shin-Ra, Sephiroth greets me, a grim smile on his face. He has not changed from his military uniform worn to the ball. Schooling my features, I allow the door to click shut behind me.

"How long have you known?" His eyes bore into mine.

"Long enough." Our boots click in unison as we descend.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?" My steps halt, and I stare at the back of his head, "Would it have changed anything?"

A loud sigh escapes his lips. "Let's not spend the last of our time together arguing." I smile, extending my arms, and with a playful groan, he picks me up, cradling me to his chest. "I can never remain mad at you for long."

The slums are eerily silent as we cross through them. Normally at this hour of the day, cussing can be heard through the paper thin walls, or a drunk is stumbling about, shouting at nothing or bursting into rounds of drunken singing. But not tonight. Tonight, there are no raised voices, no drunks roaming the streets; tonight, there is no one here, save us.

"Sephy," I tug on his ear lightly, still settled on his hip, "Where is everyone?"

"They're afraid of us."

"Of us?"

A brisk nod, "You, me, what we represent."

"Shin-Ra." Flat, emotionless, my eyes just as expressive.

"Yes." Our voices are hushed murmurs drowned by the wind. "Of fathers..."

"The professor." I still will not claim relation.

"That they will be next."

"To become an example."

"You know everything, don't you?"

"Knowledge is power, Sephy, and with that power I will conquer their fear." Soft at first, but then again, louder. "I will conquer their fear." I steady my voice. "I will show them that they have nothing to fear of princesses, I will prove to them that I will not allow them to be pointless experiments." Roaring, I cry to all of Midgar, "Do you hear that? I will bring about change, no longer will Shin-Ra rule your lives! You are free men, free women, and nobody has the right to take that away from you!"

"Bold words for a five year old, how do you plan on carrying that out?" Sephiroth, ever pragmatic.

"It may not happen overnight, in fact, I expect it will take years, but I will not give up." I draw in a deep breath, continuing stately. "These are my people, and their time of oppression has ended, I will not forget their plight. Whether I am Sasaria of the Turks, Shin-Ra's princess, or the daughter of the feared professor!"

"Very nice, now shut up before you wake the town, or worse, Aeris's mom, you know she hates it when we come visit."

"That would be because you're Shin-Ra swine and visit at three in the morning." A voice hisses from behind us.

"You know you love us, Red." I crane my neck around so that I can send a flirtatious wink in his direction.

"You wish, kid, come back when you have tits." Reno playfully sticks his tongue out at me. "Come here, you brat." Giggling, I launch myself into his arms, and he swings me through the air--an offense which would usually have Sephiroth's blade at their throat. For some reason, Sephy trusts Red—probably because he's stated on many an occasion (and very loudly in very public locations) that he's not interested. I think it would be cute if he hooked up with Aeris; Seph does not share my opinion—neither does Aeris for that matter.

"Is she awake?" I whisper, dropping to the ground.

Reno shakes his head, "It's just after three in the morning, what did you expect? I'll go wake her and we'll meet you at the church." I watch as his fiery red hair disappears into the building, before grabbing Sephiroth's hand and pulling him back into the shadowy streets.

"It isn't right." I murmur staring desolately at the ruins of the church.

"What's not right?" A musical voice asks from behind me, soft and tinkling.

"Aeris," I smile at her. "I've missed you." My gaze returns to the building, "The planet weeps for the slums, do you not hear her cry?"

"You know you've always had a stronger connection with the planet, Ria, and what little I may have had is drowned by the slums." She walks toward me, Reno at her heels, an ever faithful guard dog. "I wish you could visit more often."

_-Tell her that if she ever needs me, she has only to call.-_

"I will." I rest my hand on Aeris's arm, relaying the Planet's message.

"Then why has she never spoken to me before? I've called, and called, and..." Tears of frustration well up in her eyes.

_-Until a connection is established I cannot speak to my children.-_

"Then how can she establish a connection?" I demand, twining fingers with my sister.

_-Consecrate a place to me and fill it with pure life, then, if she speaks to me, I will hear her and respond.-_

"I will find a way to make it happen, I promise, Aeris."

Red sidles closer to Sephiroth, "Am I missing out on something?" Sephiroth just glares at him. "Come on, man!"

Seriousness gone, Aeris and I now concentrate on catching up with each other, exchanging the latest gossip.

Heads together, whispered giggles can be heard by the boys. "Last week, Reno..." ... "No way! Did I tell you about when Sephy...?" ... "You've got to be kidding me! How did...?"

The hours blurred, and suddenly the sky began to lighten as the dawn's light poured in through the cracks on the plate. "We need to go."

"I don't want to go, Reno." Aeris pouts, "I never get to see Ria anymore!"

"Aeris," I wrap my arms around her, "I don't want your mom to worry." I sigh, "We need to leave as well, I promise I will visit as soon as I can." With one last hug, I walk away. As I pass Reno, I whisper in his ear. "If something comes up, tell baldie." I grasp Sephiroth's arm and we walk from the church.

-_Arcander_

I'm not dead! And will you look at that, my last post was only five months ago! Expect the next post to come a bit more rapidly (It's already written, I just have to find time to type it...)


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I promised a faster update, and I have delivered. It only took me just over a month to get this out…

Chapter 18

The smell of flowers permeates my nose and I whimper, murmuring, "Aeris, I'm so sorry."

- -

The send-off ceremony was impressive, line after line of SOLDIERS marching past in perfect unison, clambering into the backs of transport vehicles. Sephiroth stands tall and proud next to General Carraway; if anything happens to him, I will destroy Shin-Ra. From the President's Podium, standing at the side of Rufus, I watch the send-off with ears in my eyes. They will travel over land to Junon where they will then board the boats which will carry them to Wutai. And with Wutai comes almost certain death.

The gates swing shut on the departing SOLDIERS and I am whisked away to the labs where the professor interrogates me on my source of knowledge--much like every other living person within Shin-Ra. Only my fingers and the machines know the truth. I am sure the TURKS will guess it when I pick up on things faster than expected, but their loyalty is to themselves. And I am soon to be one of their own.

"I just knew," is all he is able to pry from my lips before I leave. I know that this is far from over and that he will continue to hound me for answers, but for now... I am tired.

Around midday, I awaken to the smell of smoke and burnt _something. _I stumble from my room, "I'm not eating that." I groan, flopping onto the couch, yawning loudly. "Sorry." My tone is not at all apologetic.

"You're the talk of the building, you know."

"I wasn't aware, what are you doing in my apartment, Tseng?"

"Cooking lunch."

"You mean burning lunch, I told you we should've picked up something from the cafeteria."

"Reeve! That isn't very nice! Rude, stop snickering." Flustered, Tseng snaps at his squadron, brandishing a blackened spatula.

Groaning, I pull my hair back and stumble into the kitchen. "Alright, that's it! Everyone, get out of my kitchen!" I snatch the spatula from Tseng's hands and start chasing them with it until they leave. The gray goo in the frying pan is hardly appetizing, and I wrinkle my nose at it. "Right, never let the Turks cook again."

I quickly have a plate of sandwiches ready and take them into the living room, "I assume you have something to talk to me about?" I direct my gaze at Tseng, my eyes flinty and unwavering.

"As I said, you've caused quite a commotion with your announcement last night." He meets and holds my gaze. "Everyone wants to discover your secret."

"My secret?" I repeat, swallowing a bite of my sandwich.

"Your source of information." He picks up a sandwich. "The Turks are not excluded from this." I make a noncommittal noise and continue eating. "Well?"

"The walls have ears." In that instant, I decide that there's no way around it, I will have to let them in on things. However... I set down my sandwich and walk to the door, swinging it open. "As well as people lurking behind doors. Would you like a sandwich, Professor?" However, just because I'm willing to open up to the Turks, does not mean I want the entire world to be let in on it.

The Turks look nervously at each other, they had not sensed the approach of the professor. They did not have my genetically enhanced senses either.

"What are they doing here?" He asks, his eyes, deceptively mild, roving over the guests sitting in his living room.

"Having lunch." As if to prove my point, I hand him a sandwich and continue eating my own. "Will Sephy be able to keep up with his Mako injections while he's in Wutai?" I ask, munching away--anything to break the awkward silence.

"Of course." Still holding the sandwich, he walks out of the room. Silence reigns. He returns a couple of minutes later with a file folder and a half eaten sandwich. "You know where to find me if you need me." The door swings shut behind him, echoing in the ensuing silence.

I take the plates from the Turks. "We need to talk." I deposit the plates in the sink; I'll take care of them later. "Follow me and don't ask questions." For the second time within twenty-four hours, I descend the back stairs. The heavy breathing of the Turks astounds me; I keep forgetting how old they are. Shin-Ra's elite forces huh? Halfway down, I call a halt. I study each of them carefully. Tseng—out of breath but still maintaining a cool composure, he leans against the wall to conceal his heavy breathing. Reeve—gasping for breath and making no attempts to hide it, sitting on the stairs, I can see why he wants out. Rude—calm, collected, he stands impassively with his arms folded across his chest. He's the only one who I can't tell whether or not he's out of breath, that's what I expect from someone toughened by the slums.

"Why here?" Tseng asks, his breath now coming in more evenly.

"You wanted to know my source of information." I study their faces carefully, they betray no emotion. "The simplest answer would be to lie and say someone told me." I allow that to sink in, cutting them off before they can speak. "But I see no reason to start our relationship out on lies. The truthful answer is… I hacked the system."

The three suits gape at me. "You what?" Tseng shrieks.

"Keep it quiet, even if there are no video cameras here, sound still travels!" I reprimand him, rubbing my ears ruefully. "It really wasn't all that difficult, as I am not denied access to any part of this building, and nobody expects a _mere child_ to be able to hack the Shin-Ra computer system." I wrinkle my nose in distaste. "People keep forgetting that I'm not entirely human. You would think with all of the money and time they've poured into me for that purpose, that they would remember."

Reeve shifts nervously from where he's seated, listening intently for the sound of approaching footsteps. "But, if you get caught…"

"Nothing will happen to me." I smile twirling my hair around my little finger. "The president adores me and thinks I can do no wrong, the professor needs me for his experiments, and I'm too smart to get caught. By now, I'm sure the president has convinced himself he had mentioned something in my hearing and that Sephy had merely confirmed it when I asked, or Rufus had, or the professor… regardless, he will invent any excuse possible so as not to blame me."

"So, you're banking on the fact that he likes you to keep you out of trouble." Tseng states, his frown deep and disapproving.

"No." I widen my eyes and giggle, twirling my hair. "Mista Pwesident…" Dropping the act I continue, "What I'm counting on is that he thinks I'm too stupid to get into trouble of that caliber."

"Impressive."

"Thanks, Rude." I give him a quick hug. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you that I would rather this not get out?"

"And lose such an advantageous resource? No one will hear of it from us." Tseng ruffles my hair, "Ready to begin training?"

"Of course."

The months blur by, mornings spent in the labs, afternoons and evenings spent with the Turks, and nights spent sorting through the Shin-Ra databases.

Father and I have come to a truce of sorts, he does not mention my training, and I do not mention the interrogation's lack of progress. Rufus and I only see each other once every couple of weeks, and even then the meetings are brief. I miss hanging out with him, of course, but I'm making do; I can only hope that he is not suffering more than I.

Before I knew it, an entire year had flown by, and on the dawn of my sixth birthday, I am found seated at the kitchen tale of Aeris's house with my sister across from me and her aggravating protector to my left.

"Happy Birthday, Sasaria." Aeris murmurs. We have to keep our voices down, or else risk the wrath of Elmyra if we awaken her.

"Thanks," I smile softly at her. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to visit… I've been kept pretty busy up there."

"Rude's told me you're doing very well." Reno says, patting me on the head.

"I'm not a dog, Red!" I snap, swatting his hand away. It returns, tugging on my hair that is now long enough to put in braids. "Sis, make him stop." I whine, my lips curving into a playful pout.

Aeris giggles softly; her hand covering her mouth, her eyes darting over to Reno as he nonchalantly drapes his arm over my shoulders. "Sorry, Ria, he doesn't really listen to me either." Her soft smile is apologetic. "But I am glad that your training is going well." She nibbles nervously on her lip. "Have you heard any news from Sephiroth?"

I shake my head, "Not a word." Aeris reaches out and takes my hand. "He's doing well though; General Carraway's reports mention him every now and again." I smile reassuringly at her. From the reports I had read, he was doing more than 'well,' the General had entrusted him with his own division, and they were ruthlessly effective.

"You're so much braver than me," Aeris whispers, releasing my hand.

"I'm not!" I protest, leaping to my feet, knocking Reno's arm off my shoulder in the process. "I'm not brave… I'm weak, and scared." My tone changed from outraged, to hesitant in the space of a heartbeat. "I should go back."

"Don't!" Aeris exclaimed leaping to her feet as well and rushing to me, pulling me to her chest and clinging to me. "I never get to see you anymore! Can't you stay longer?"

"I've already been here the whole night…" I mumble into her chest, "If I stay out any longer, I'll be missed." I pull away from her, pressing my lips to her cheek. "Next time I visit, I'll have something for you." I slip out the front door before she has a chance to stop me again.

Guild weighed heavily on me at my departure, but its burden was much lighter than the one I bore because of the lie. It would be another couple of hours before anyone would even begin to miss me, and even then… But there is something I have to do, and it has to be today.

"She's crying you know."

I spin around, searching for the source of the voice. "Who…?" Reno steps out of the shadows. "Don't do that, Red, you startled me!"

His disapproving gaze bores into me. "She's crying."

"Who's crying?"

"Who do you think, Sasaria?" I match his gaze, two can play this game. Finally he relents, "Aeris."

"Sometimes I really wonder who the older sister is…" I smile bitterly, my eyes tinged with sorrow. "I'm trying to make things better."

A blur of red and he's pinned my arms to the side of the nearest building. "Don't give me that shit! You're trying… you're doing the best that you can… well you know what? Your best isn't good enough. Can you really only spare the time to visit once a year?"

"It isn't that I don't want to visit…" I lower my head, my body falling limp into his grip. "Don't you understand?"

"What I understand," he snarls, leaning in close to me his, face only a hairs breadth away from mine "is that she can never live a normal life because of you. Either stay and become a part of her life or stop coming altogether." With that said, Reno releases me and storms away, leaving me to collapse to the ground with tears staining my cheeks.

_**-Kill him, he has no purpose!-**_

_-Isn't that a bit drastic?-_

_**-No one talks to me like that!-**_

"Is it really for the best, Planet?" I whisper.

_-No… of course not!-_

Her tone is not reassuring. "Very well." I ignore the great mother's advice. "If it is better for her to never see me again, then so be it! But I will ensure that she will not be alone."

I stumble to the run-down church, grasping floor boards with bare hands and pulling, working at them until I've cleared several square feet. The earth beneath them is moist and rich with nutrients, thankfully when this church was built they had no knowledge of building proper foundations. Daffodils, pansies, mums, flowers I don't even know the names of, tens upon tens of tiny little seeds, planted into the rich, inviting soil. My tears provided the first drops of water, and the rest came from a hiccuping water spell, cast from the water material given to me in training.

"Planet, make them grow!" I sob out, "Make them thrive." Before my eyes, I watch tiny green tendrils shoot from the ground, climbing upwards. Within minutes tiny buds form cocooned in the sepal, and as I watch the tiny beads unfurl bringing to life every color imaginable—red, pink, blue, violet, yellow, white...

_- It will require intensive care. -_

"It will give Aeris something to occupy her time with." I rise to my feet, knees cracking and twinging as the blood flows to them after a long period of kneeling. "You will look after her, won't you?"

_- You should not abandon her. But I will, you know I will. -_

"When she is here…"

_- She will be able to hear me. -_

I cast one last glance at the flowers, leaving the church. "Let her know that was my present to her."

The halls of Shin-Ra are empty as I roam through them. My feet ghost against the floor, aimlessly leading me through the maze. With each turn, I sink into a deeper and danker depression. Mother—dead, Father—has lost my trust, Sephiroth—miles away, Rufus—rarely seen, Aeris—it's better if I don't see her, Reno—can't stand my presence, to everyone else I am a tool… I've never been this alone before in my life.

"You're Seph's little sister… right?" A voice jolts me from my musing.

"Hmm…?" I turn around, my eyes puffy from tears I had no recollection of crying. "Zack, right…?"

He nods, "What's wrong, has someone been picking on you?"

I shake my head, "It's nothing… why are you still here? I thought you would've left with the rest of them."

"Not everyone is a genius like Seph, I'm still only a second-class SOLDIER. "It's not "nothing" you know. Seph'll kill me if he hears I let you cry while he was gone."

"It's embarrassing…" I trail off, rubbing at my eyes. "I was just feeling kind of lonely."

Zack's hand ruffles through my hair. "Well, that's no good. "How about we take the day off and go spend the day about town?" He grins. "It doesn't do at all for you to spend your birthday in tears."

I smile broadly, "I like the sound of that." It might be what I wanted, but I'm tire d of being used. "So, where are we going?"

"Shouldn't we tell someone that you're leaving?" He asks, looking around nervously. "I don't want anyone to think I'm kidnapping you."

"I'll leave a note." I look at my soil-stained clothes, "I should change before we go anywhere." Back in my quarters I scribble a note made out to "whom it may concern." Once done, I pull out a clean pair of pants and a clean shirt. I rapidly change before reaching into my top drawer and pulling out a pre-made syringe filled with a dose of mako and plunge it into my veins. "Damn that always stings." I mutter, rubbing my arm.

"What does?"

"Mako."

"You do your own injections?" His eyes widen drastically. I shrug, effectively ending the subject. "You ready?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The smell lingers only for a moment.

- -

Leaving Shin-Ra with Zack was an entirely different experience from leaving with Sephiroth. Where Sephy would seek to shield me from the worst of the slums, Zack proudly paraded me straight into the middle of it, and proceed to order me a drink—for the birthday girl. Granted, it was only watery lemonade, but it was the thought that counts, right?

On my sixth birthday, I fell in love, and the torrid affair that followed would scandalize the nation in years to come. Wall market, sector 5, sector 7, all of it made up the slums which I so deeply and foolishly loved. A year earlier I'd made a promise to the people—that I would change their minds—now I made my promise to the slums themselves, that I will change them into something its occupants will be proud to call their own. And thus began my affair.

In the beginning, my actions are small, meant to build confidence. The wee hours of the night see me loitering in bars, hand-picking downtrodden waitresses and letting them know a date, time, and location in which they can learn a way to defend themselves against the drunken sleazes of the slums. I tell them to pass it on. Soon, the entirety of the slums buzzes with anticipation.

The long, sleepless nights take their toll on my young body. However, my genetically enhanced genetic make up allows me to go for longer periods of time without sleep than the average human. I'll have to sleep soon, but I probably push it another day or two without going loony. Perhaps I'll take a nap tomorrow morning.

Finally, the promised night arrives. In a building on the verge of collapse (but what building isn't, in the slums?), I stand on a stack of crates in front of a throng of people. I chose this building, because it is the only building large enough to house more than a few people and not collapse as soon as somebody sneezes. Walking into any building in the slums is practically a death sentence. If the building didn't kill you, its inhabitants might. The shutters are falling off of the windows, and the wood paneling cracked. However, it has a solid foundation, and the stone pillars provide a decent infrastructure now that I have slapped some fresh mortar into their cracks.

"I'm sure everyone is wondering what a kid like me can teach you." My mako-enhanced gaze sweeps the room, taking in the uneasy nods and murmurs of agreement. "I'm sure many of you know more than I do about surviving in the slums." I grin at them as they shift around awkwardly. "That's a good thing, by the way, since I've never lived here myself. My job is to gather everyone together and instigate a share of knowledge."

The room is packed with people, and they keep pouring in by the minute. At this rate the entirety of the slums will be crammed into the small, dilapidated building. My lips turn up in a faint smile. "I've made it no secret that I do not live in the slums. Perhaps what I am about to tell you will make you hate me, but I feel you deserve to know." My gaze sweeps the room, if they choose to riot against me, there is no real way for me to escape without injury. I should have chosen a better location to set up in. I cast out a net and draw my thoughts in, restoring order. "I am the fiancée of Shin-Ra's Vice President." I plunge on without really looking at anyone, to pause now is to allow time for the information to sink into their brains. "So believe me when I tell you that I will free the slums from Shin-Ra's control." I plunge on without really looking at anyone, to pause now is to allow time for the information to sink into their brains. However, I'm sure you've already noticed that I'm a little kid, and no matter who I'm engaged to, I still don't hold much sway over any decision they make. There isn't much I can do to protect you, except to teach you to protect yourselves. If you believe in yourself, you can do any—" My speech stumbles as I spot a familiar mop of red hair in the crowd. "You can do anything."

I have the massive crowd divide out over the multiple floors, and select a volunteer from the crowd to partner with, demonstrating skills and then leaving her in charge. She was one of the first waitresses I spoke to when I began recruiting, and she seemed particularly eager to brush up on her skills. With her looking after things down here, I leave to go check on the other groups. As I ascend the stairs, I am suddenly thrust against the wall. "Hello, Red, we really need to stop meeting like this." My heartbeat quickens, but my voice does not betray my fright.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" He snarls. After moments of heavy silence, he continues. "You have time to organize _this_ but not to visit?"

I shove him off of me, our positions reversed. "You told me to decide. I will not endanger her by staying at her side—for me to do so would surely lead Shin-Ra to her—therefore, since you insist I choose an extreme, it is better for her that she never see me again.

"That isn't what I meant." Reno says, his face deepening into a frown.

"But it is. If she hasn't been to the church since I last saw her, would you make sure she goes?" I dip my head with a jerk and stride up the rest of the stairs.

My days are now even more divided, as I now also spend time acquiring equipment for Project Slums: Training Facility. From the inside out, the stability of the building increased as we added a layer of structural support—new support beams, reinforced walls, fixed cracks in the foundations, etc… However, from the outside, the building looked just as run down as ever. If suddenly one building of the slums were to shine, it would surely bring the SOLDIERS down on it. On the outside, the slum dwellers cowered and followed Shin-Ra's every command, but on the inside, their confidence had soared and they were able to stand up for themselves.

Slowly my involvement lessened. It wasn't extremely noticeable at first, but one day I wouldn't show up, and the next day I'd be back without saying anything about it. Then a few more days would pass and I wouldn't show up again. I now make it down to the training facility only one or twice a week. My goal of having them share their knowledge without my presence being a necessity seems to be working.

As spring blisters to summer, and summer soothes to fall, I am found less and less frequently at the facility.

On a day that isn't fall, but isn't quite winter either, I am awakened to excited pounding on my door. "Saria!"

Blinking blurrily at the digits on the clock and coming to the conclusion that it's too early to be up, I pull the heavy down comforter over my head. "Go away, Zack."

Walking into my room without so much as a care for my request for him to leave me alone and let me sleep until a decent hour of the day—just because I don't _need_ to sleep, doesn't mean I don't like to—he flops next to me on the bed. "How'd you know it was me?" He asks, I can just hear the whine oozing off his voice underneath his spiky hair.

I keep my eyes firmly shut beneath the covers, "You're the only person who calls me by that ridiculous nickname," I groan, hoping he will quickly tell me what he's here for and then leave me to my sleep.

"Oh." He shifts around on the bed, bringing his body closer to mine. He grabs hold of the covers and yanks them down, the cool air rushes against my cheeks. I slowly pry my eyes open; Zack's grinning face hovers inches above my own. "Boo."

I shriek.

"Shh!" He clamps his hand over my mouth. "I didn't mean to scare you." He pulls his hand away. "Look, if you want me to go, I will."

"I want you to brush your teeth!" I shove him off the bed in the direction of the bathroom. "Your toothbrush is still in there from the last time you pulled this stunt."

His goofy grin is present as he lumbers into the bathroom. I hear the faucets squeak as he turns them on, and I doze off to the sound of running water.

I startle awake hours later, when a heavy appendage thumps onto my stomach. My heart beats rapidly as I take in my surroundings, and I discern the source of my wakeful state to be an arm. My gaze follows the arm to the rest of the body and I stare into the sleeping face of Zack. I shove his arm off of my body and stumble to the bathroom, intent on relieving myself and brushing my teeth. Minutes later I storm into the bedroom and with my hands on my hips, glaring down at him snarl, "Damnit Zack! That was _my_ toothbrush."

"Sorry." He mutters, blinking himself awake.

I plop next to him on the bed, sliding my legs under the covers. "Now how am I supposed to brush my teeth? You've got all sorts of boy cooties." I sigh loudly, making a mental note to buy a new toothbrush from the Shin-Ra store later that morning. "So, what's the big news that had you so excited this morning?"

"I got promoted." I stare at him in confusion, "You know, to SOLDIER, first class." He thumps himself on the chest. My lip quivers and tears fill my eyes. "What's wrong, Saria? I thought you'd be happy for me!"

"You're going to leave me." I whimper. "Just like everyone else!" I slide down, burrowing into the safe haven of my bed, disappearing under the covers. Zack grabs at my wrist in an attempt to halt me, but his fingers slip off as if they had been dipped in butter. "Just go." I wait patiently for him to leave, quiet sobs racking my body. I wait for the overwhelming presence of injustice to dissipate. He didn't. _It_ didn't.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kid." His voice is soft and gentle, as if he were speaking to a wounded animal. Perhaps he is. "What's bothering you?"

"I'm happy for you, really I am." I choke out from beneath the blankets. "I'm _e-static_ for you," I break off, hiccupping back a sob, "Ya can jus' go t' Wutai and d-die like ev'ryun else!"

- _Arcander_

A/N: A bit shorter than my rest, but in an effort to get this chapter out quickly, that's the way it will remain. I have no clue when the next chapter will be up. Reviews give me the motivation to write. They also brighten my day a little.


End file.
